


В Чикаго идет снег

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: AU от S1E16А что если в тот злополучный вечер Линкольн Барроуз так и не спустился на парковку, чтобы убить Терренса Стедмена? Что если, не дозвонившись до Майкла, он уехал на такси со случайно встреченной женщиной? Фанфик именно с таким сюжетом мне подарила моя фандомовская подруга Emoro в далеком 2008 году. Он назывался «Одно желание», и к сожалению не сохранился на доступных интернет-ресурсах (хотя и говорят, что в сети ничего не пропадает бесследно). А я написала к нему продолжение, развив историю.
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Donovan/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 2





	1. Огонь и лёд

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
Consequences that I've rendered  
Have stretched myself beyond my means  
It's been a while  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
It's been a while  
Since I could say I loved myself as well and...  
It's been a while  
Since I've gone and fucked things up  
Just like I always do  
It's been a while  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
Everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
To me... I know this pain  
Can I blame this on my father?  
He did the best he could for me  
It's been a while  
Since I could...  
Look at myself straight  
It's been a while  
Since I said I'm sorry  
It's been a while  
Since I've seen the way candles light your face  
It's been a while  
But I can still remember just the way you taste (c) _

Занимающийся зимний день глядел в окно своим сумрачным светом. Я лежала, наблюдая, как серое утро крадется по потолку. Слушала, как зима дышит за окном порывами ветра.  
Линкольн спал, обхватив меня пудовой рукой, лишая возможности перевернуться на другой бок. Я тщетно пыталась пошевелиться в ловушке его объятий. Легонько толкала Линка в бок. В ответ он храпел, громко вдыхая воздух. И никак не хотел просыпаться.  
\- Линкольн. - Позвала я шепотом.  
Он зашевелился, что-то проурчал, но глаза не открыл.  
\- Линк. - Позвала еще раз.  
Линк все же проснулся. Разомкнул тяжелые сонные веки.  
\- Доброе утро!  
\- Хай! – Его хрипловатый голос совсем осип спросонья.  
Я снова попыталась перевернуться, но Линк не разжимал объятий.  
\- Отпусти. – Я улыбнулась, и передернула плечами. – Дай перевернуться.  
Линк покряхтел. Перевернулся на спину, разжав железное кольцо своих рук.  
Я потянулась, расслабляя затекшие мышцы. Перевернулась на другой бок, повернувшись к Линку спиной. Свернулась калачиком.  
Линк тут же придвинулся ко мне, снова обнимая.  
\- Ты такая тёплая и такая мягкая! – Его хриплый возбужденный шепот обжег мое ухо.  
Линк коснулся губами моего плеча. Я одобряюще замурлыкала. Видя, что мне это нравится, он впился в мою шею своим горячим ртом. Такие поцелуи всегда оставляют следы.  
Я чувствовала напряженную, восхитительно теплую, плоть Линка. Потерлась ягодицей, выгибая спину.  
Линк перевернул меня, наваливаясь сверху.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть! – Прохрипел он.  
Наша ночная сказка началась сызнова, распаляясь новой страстью от каждого прикосновения.  
А ветер стучал в окно тысячей снежинок, и тщетно пытался заглушить наши стоны своим воем.

Волоча ноги в тапках-зайчиках, я выползла из ванной в салон. У кухонной стойки орудовал раздетый до пояса Линкольн. Он колдовал над скворчащей на плите сковородкой. И всю квартиру уже заполнил аппетитный, чуть сладковатый запах. На блюде рядом с плитой высилась башенка золотистых блинов. Линк подцепил их собрата на сковородке лопаткой, и ловким движением перевернул.  
Я наблюдала за Линком, стоя у него за спиной. Вот так счастье я нашла вчера на улице, и привезла домой на такси! Этот парень, при воспоминании о ласках которого, у меня сводило низ живота сладкой истомой, еще и завтрак готовил!  
Я присела на табурет у кухонного стола. Линк услышал меня и обернулся.  
\- Привет! – Линк облизал пальцы. – На завтрак блины! Надеюсь, ты любишь блины? – Он растерянно поджал губы, на секунду подумав, а что будет, если я блины не люблю.  
\- Люблю блины! – Я шумно вдохнула аппетитный запах. – Вкусно пахнет!  
Линк довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Мы кормили друг друга блинами, запивая завтрак сладким горячим чаем.  
\- Какие планы? – Спросил Линк с набитым ртом, до конца не проживав блин.  
\- На работу скоро пора.  
\- А где ты работаешь?  
\- В закусочной. На углу Онтарио и Ла Салль.  
\- Дирк с его вечно недожаренными гамбургерами. И самые лучшие салаты в городе!  
\- А ты хорошо знаком с нашим заведением! – Я рассмеялась его точному описанию моей закусочной.  
\- Давно там работаешь?  
\- Как в Чикаго приехала. Четыре месяца будет.  
\- Давненько, оказывается, я там не был! Я бы тебя заметил!  
Я лишь кокетливо подмигнула ему, не хотелось говорить, что я сама его уже давненько заприметила в нашем районе.   
Линк потянулся рукой к моему лицу. Его большая мужская ладонь пахла горячим сладким тестом. Я потерлась об нее щекой. Прихватила шершавую кожу губами.  
От телефонного звонка я вздрогнула. В кармане кожаной куртки Линка, брошенной им вчера на диван, заливался трелью его мобильник.  
\- Алло!.. Привет, брат! Рад тебя слышать!.. Звонил.… Да.… Влип я, брат. Сильно влип… Самого страшного не случилось. Но проблема осталась.… Да… Мне тоже тебе нужно многое рассказать.… Да.… Подъезжай примерно через полтора часа в закусочную на углу Онтарио и Ла Салль. Там и поговорим.… Увидимся, брат!  
\- Мы идем ко мне на работу? – Проговорил я, когда Линк закрыл мобильник.  
Линк убрал телефон в карман куртки. Потер бритую голову, и кивнул мне.

\- Холодно! - Линк зябко поежился и поднял воротник куртки.  
Мы шли по чикагским улицам. Вокруг нас в танце ветра кружились снежинки. Они покалывали лицо крохотными ледяными иголочками. Зимний холод тысячей лапок пробирался под одежду.  
\- Скажи мне, как можно было выйти на улицу в такой холод в куртке поверх майки? – На Линка было холодно смотреть. А я отчитывала его, злясь больше на саму себя за то, что не дала ему дома хотя бы шарф. - Без рубашки! Без свитера!  
\- У меня была рубашка. – Пробурчал Линк, хмуря брови. – Но мне даже стыдно тебе сказать, куда она делась.  
\- А ты не стесняйся! Я – своя! - Дыхание превращалось на морозном воздухе в пар.  
\- Я все же не буду рассказывать. - Линк сгреб меня на ходу в охапку. Притянул к себе. Коснулся обветренными губами моих волос.  
\- Может, зайдем к тебе, чтобы ты оделся? Ты ведь замерзнешь весь день так ходить!  
\- Ну пойдем! – Линк кивнул. – Время еще есть.  
Линк сунул руки поглубже в карманы. Я взяла его под руку. Но пальцы мгновенно замерзли. Я запихнула озябшую ручонку в карман куртки Линка. Он сжал мои тонкие пальцы своей горячей ладонью.

Я узнала кирпичный дом Линка до того, как мы подошли к нему. Вспомнила, как он сидел вчера на корточках у входа в подъезд.  
\- Я тебя видела здесь вчера. Ты вроде ключи потерял.  
\- Не напоминай. – Линк зажмурился. Покачал головой, как бы прогоняя наваждение.  
У входа в квартиру Линк настороженно остановился. Что-то было не так. Он легонько толкнул пальцами дверь. Она была не заперта.  
\- Подожди здесь! – Линк оставил меня на лестнице. И вошел внутрь, стараясь ступать осторожнее и тише.  
Я прислушивалась к звукам, доносящимся из квартиры. Слышались шаги, какие-то шорохи.  
\- Линкольн Барроуз? – Произнес незнакомый мужской голос.  
Дальше я услышала глухую ругань Линка.  
Не в силах больше бороться с любопытством, и не имея терпения оставаться в неизвестности, я вошла в квартиру.  
В салоне несколько мужчин в полицейской форме перебирали вываленные из шкафов вещи. Руки в резиновых перчатках. Один что-то записывал.  
Белобрысый полицейский с широким лицом покрытым веснушками, обыскивал Линка, повернув его лицом к стене.  
\- Линкольн Барроуз, вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Терренса Стедмена. – Полицейский заломил Линку руки за спину. Щелкнули браслеты наручников.  
\- Какого чёрта! – Выкрикнул Линк. – Я его не трогал!  
\- Вы можете хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас. – Монотонно продолжал полицейский.  
Он дернул Линка за руку, заставляя повернуться.  
Я смотрела на полицейских, разгуливающих по квартире Линка, смотрела на Линка в наручниках, и не верила, что вижу все это наяву. Казалось, я попала в ночной кошмар. Глаза наполнились слезами от безысходного ужаса происходящего.  
Обернувшись, Линк заметил меня. Наши взгляды встретились. В его глазах плескалась боль, готовая вырваться наружу блеснувшей слезой.  
\- Я ничего не сделал, детка! – Проговорил он сдавленным голосом. – Поверь мне!  
\- Я знаю! – Мой голос дрожал от слез.  
\- Прости, маленькая!  
\- Линк, что делать?  
\- Иди на работу. Должен прийти Майкл. Мой брат. Расскажешь ему все. Он придумает, что делать.  
\- Сворачивайтесь, парни! – Крикнул белобрысый полицейский своим коллегам. – Обед пропустим! – Он толкнул Линка в спину. – Пошли, Барроуз.  
\- Куда вы его повезете? – Спросила я.  
\- Сейчас в Управление. А дальше – как начальство решит.  
Полицейский вывел Линка, из квартиры. Они стали спускаться по лестнице. Полицейский держал Линка за одну из скованных наручниками рук.  
Остальные полицейские, подхватив какие-то пакеты, тоже поспешили оставить квартиру, мешая мне выйти вслед за Линком. Когда я выбежала на улицу, то успела лишь посмотреть вслед отъезжающей полицейской машине, увозившей арестованного Линка в участок.


	2. Богач, бедняк

\- Что это? – Рявкнул Фрэнк, постоянный клиент нашей закусочной.  
\- Твоя сдача! – Я была на взводе и кричала ему в ответ.  
\- Это, по-твоему, сколько? – Фрэнк протянул мне смятую десятку.  
\- Фрэнк, это десять долларов!  
\- Я вижу! Но ты мне должна двадцать!  
\- Чёрт! Прости, Фрэнк! – Я достала из кассы еще одну десятку, и протянула злобному кричащему клиенту. Но он и не думал успокаиваться, получив свои деньги.  
\- Ты считать совсем разучилась, русская дура! - Фрэнк вырвал десятку у меня из рук.  
Я растерянно молчала. Так много хотелось ответить на оскорбление, но от обиды слова не складывались в предложения.  
Из подсобки, услышав крики, вырулил Дирк, хозяин закусочной.  
\- Фрэнк, заткнись! – Просто сказал он, тоном, каким обычно здороваются.  
\- Дирк, она меня обсчитала! – Не унимался Фрэнк, и тряс в воздухе зажатыми в кулаке купюрами.  
\- Бери свою сдачу, бери свой гамбургер, и вали! Ты своим криком портишь людям аппетит.  
\- Дирк..!  
\- Жри свой гамбургер! – Теперь уже и Дирк кричал.  
Глухо ругаясь, Фрэнк направился к выходу. Не забыв прихватить свои деньги, и свой обед.  
Выходя из закусочной, он толкнул дверь ногой. Широко распахнутая дверь впустила вовнутрь тысячу снежинок, моментально растаявших в теплом воздухе закусочной.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Спросил меня Дирк.  
По мне было видно, что ни черта не в порядке. Что за день то такой?!  
Я наклонила голову, пряча от Дирка глаза. В них уже блестели слёзы. Он взял меня пальцами за подбородок, заглядывая мне в лицо.  
\- Дело ведь не в идиоте Фрэнке? Ты никогда не ошибалась с деньгами. Что-то случилось, так?  
\- Моего мужика взяли, Дирк. – Я выдохнула. – Полиция.  
Когда-то в молодости Дирк отсидел два года за хулиганство и нанесение телесных повреждений. Он любил рассказывать об этом, и не без гордости.  
\- Вот как! Что он сделал?  
\- Говорят, убийство. – Мой голос предательски дрогнул. – Но он никого не трогал.  
\- Ну, если ты говоришь… - В голосе Дирка мне слышалась неуверенность. Похоже, он не верил, что невиновного человека могут так просто арестовать.  
\- Это Линкольн Барроуз. Знаешь его? Он любил сюда заходить.  
\- Линк? – Дирк рассмеялся. – Ты встречаешься с Линком? Какой же все-таки маленький и тесный городишко наш Чикаго!  
Отсмеявшись, Дирк замолчал на несколько секунд.  
\- Линк – не убийца! – Произнес он наконец, уже серьезно. - Этот парень мог куролесить так, что небу было жарко. Но он не смог бы никого убить.  
Я кивнула.  
\- Хотя у него удивительный талант влипать туда, куда совсем не следует. – Продолжал Дирк. – А что в полиции говорят? В чем конкретно его обвиняют? Преднамеренное? Непреднамеренное?  
\- Я не знаю. – Я всплеснула руками. – Мне бы в полицию поехать. Но должен прийти брат Линка. Я его должна дождаться.  
\- Хорошо, раз так. – Дирк кивнул. – Садись и жди. Попей. Поешь. – Дирк принялся развязывать мой рабочий фартук. – Давай-ка мне это сюда. Марселла! - Крикнул он официантке. – Подмени Таню за кассой!

\- Майкл?  
Этот парень в брюках от костюма и в дорогом пальто не был похож на брата Линка. Было что-то абсолютно разное в их жестах, в осанке, в походке. Физическое сходство не было заметным.  
Я узнала Майкла лишь потому, что видела его накануне возле кирпичного дома Линка. Он принес ключи, которые потерял брат.  
Держа руки в карманах, Майкл топтался на пороге. Оглядывал зал закусочной, ища Линка глазами.  
\- Ты ведь Майкл? - Я подошла к нему.  
\- Да.  
«А мы разве знакомы?» - Майкл постеснялся озвучить этот вопрос.  
\- Линка арестовали! – Начала я с места в карьер.  
Майкл не ответил ни слова, лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Может, присядем? – Мне было неловко в этом непонятном тягостном молчании.  
Майкл молча пошел за мной к столику в углу, на который я указала. Медленно снял пальто, повесил на спинку стула. Сел напротив. Кисловатый запах его одеколона неприятно пощипывал ноздри. Я чихнула.  
\- Извини! – Глупая улыбка.  
Майкл не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- Неужели снова? – Произнес он наконец. – Как мне это надоело! – Майкл говорил загадками. Его фраза не была адресована мне. Но она пробудила много вопросов.  
\- Что произошло? – Майкл поднял на меня глаза, оторвав взгляд от стола.  
\- Сама точно не знаю. – Начала медленно я. – После того, как Линк поговорил с тобой по телефону, мы пошли к нему домой. Он хотел переодеться. А там полиция, обыск. На него надели наручники. Так ужасно. – Я зажала ладонью рот. Не хотелось плакать при Майкле.  
\- В чем его обвиняют? – Голос Майкла был удивительно холоден.  
\- Сказали, что он якобы убил какого-то Терренса Стедмена.  
\- О боже! Линк! Он работал в фирме Стедмена, а неделю назад его уволили. – Майкл покачал головой. – Я слышал утром по радио, что ночью был убит Терренс Стедмен. Но я даже представить себе не мог…  
\- Но ночью Линк был со мной у меня дома! – Я почти кричала в лицо Майклу. – Он не мог никого убить.  
\- Я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти. – Горечь в голосе Майкла. Наконец-то хоть какая-то эмоция.  
\- Я тоже не понимаю. – Повторила я за ним. – Надо поехать в полицию, и все объяснить. – У меня появилась надежда. Это просто недоразумение. Я все всем объясню, и Линка отпустят.  
\- Стедмен же брат вице-президента! Линка распнут! – Продолжал Майкл, не обращая внимания на мою фразу. - Линк! Чёрт! Как же так вышло?  
Я внезапно поняла, что мое «Не понимаю» и «Не понимаю» Майкла – это не одно и то же.  
\- Майкл! – Я старалась, чтобы голос звучал уверенно. – Линк никого не убивал. Он не мог никого убить вчера ночью. Он был у меня дома. Он ведь не мог быть одновременно в двух местах.  
\- Вы давно знакомы? – Зачем то спросил Майкл.  
\- Мы вчера вечером познакомились.  
Я почувствовала, как начали гореть щеки от румянца смущения под взглядом Майкла. Зазвонивший в кармане его пальто телефон не дал мне возможности ему ответить.  
Майкл засуетился, стараясь быстрее достать телефон.  
\- Алло! – Проговорил он наконец в трубку. – Здравствуй, Вероника!.. Что случилось?.. Я уже слышал… Знаю… Нет… Не видел новости… Это уже в новостях?.. Не надо приезжать… Я не на работе… Ты в офисе?.. Я сам приеду…  
Майкл захлопнул крышку телефона.  
\- Извини… - Майкл замялся. – Прости, я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
\- Таня.  
\- Таня, извини, мне нужно ехать. Звонила наша с братом знакомая. Линк уже в новостях.  
\- Если это касается Линка, я еду с тобой! – Я и сама не поняла, откуда взялась у меня эта уверенность. Но я не могла себе позволить отпустить Майкла, не до конца уверенного в невиновности брата.  
Несколько секунд Майкл внимательно вглядывался в мое лицо. Казалось, он что-то просчитывает, и решает.  
\- Поехали! – По лицу Майкла пробежала тень, заставившая меня на секунду подумать, что он замышляет недоброе. Но с другой стороны, что он мог замышлять? Да и что я без него смогу сделать? Самой мне не справиться. Я меньше полугода в Штатах. Тычусь бестолково, как слепой котенок. Самой мне Линка не вытащить. Мне нужна помощь Майкла.  
Сбегав в подсобку за курткой, и попрощавшись на ходу с Дирком, я выбежала на улицу к Майклу, который не стал дожидаться меня в закусочной.

Офис фирмы «Bianchi and Guthrie», куда меня привез Майкл, располагался в шикарном здании в Доунтауне. Странно, но у Линка был брат в костюме и дорогом пальто, и приятельница, которая работала в такой вот престижной фирме.  
\- У нас встреча с мисс Вероникой Донован. – Сказал Майкл секретарше, сидящей за стойкой ресепшина. Его тон и весь вид были сама уверенность.  
\- Направо по коридору. До поворота. Налево. Третья дверь слева. – Ответила та.  
Следуя указаниям секретарши, мы нашли кабинет Вероники. Она стояла у окна, вглядываясь в пасмурный зимний день, заполнивший улицы Чикаго. Красивый просторный кабинет с дорогой мебелью. Видимо, Вероника занимает хорошую должность.  
\- Добрый день, Вероника! – Позвал ее Майкл.  
Она обернулась. Стройная брюнетка, одетая в элегантный деловой костюм.  
\- Привет, Майкл! – Вероника подошла к нему. Прижалась на секунду щекой к его щеке. – Это так ужасно, Майкл! Я не могу поверить!  
Майкл лишь кивнул.  
Вероника заметила, что Майкл не один. Перехватив ее взгляд, он проговорил:  
\- Это Таня! Приятельница Линкольна. Точнее, они познакомились только вчера. По ее словам, Линк провел всю ночь у нее.  
\- Приятно познакомиться! - Я протянула Веронике руку в знак приветствия. – Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах.  
Вероника едва коснулась моей руки в ответ. Вялое рукопожатие. Но при этом она пристально посмотрела мне в глаза. А в ее взгляде я разглядела тень грусти.  
\- Значит, возможно, Линк невиновен? – Проговорила она, с надеждой глядя на Майкла.  
\- В чем невиновен, Вероника? В чем? – Майкл принялся нервно расхаживать по кабинету. – Его уволили, я уже даже не знаю, с какого по счету места работы! Он пьет. Вчера утром я нашел его вдрызг пьяным, и спящим под дверью собственного дома. Он потерял ключи. – Мне было до боли гадко на душе от слов Майкла, будто он поносил не брата, а меня. - Линк водит подозрительные знакомства. А эти бесконечные аресты. Последний за хранение наркотиков. Линк сказал, что друг попросил его придержать пакет. Глядя на его друзей, в это можно поверить! Ходят слухи, что Линк задолжал черному рэкетиру девяносто тысяч. Зачем ему такие деньги? Он купил квартиру? Машину? Открыл бизнес? На что он их потратил? На выпивку и наркотики?  
\- Майкл… - Тихо окликнула его Вероника.  
\- Вероника, забудь о ваших отношениях! Пойми, теперь Линк совсем не тот, каким ты его знала и любила! Он совсем другой человек! Совсем другой! Я не понимаю, как это произошло! Не понимаю, как так случилось, что мой старший брат перестал быть моим братом.  
Мне захотелось влепить Майклу пощечину, чтобы прекратить его истерику. Я вспомнила глаза Линка, когда он говорил с Майклом по телефону. Он так надеялся, что брат поможет. А вместо этого Майкл говорил сейчас о родном брате, как о каком-то опустившемся ничтожестве. Мне захотелось ударить Майкла за его злые слова.  
\- Майкл! - Проговорила Вероника. – Не говори так. Ты ничего не знаешь.  
\- Все я знаю! – Огрызнулся он. – И не надо мне говорить, что наша мать умерла, а отец нас бросил! Я ведь это пережил! За маму нам выплатили страховку. Я свою половину потратил на учебу. А куда Линк дел свою половину?  
\- Я пообещала Линку, что никогда тебе не скажу… - Голос Вероники стал звонким от нарастающей злости. – Но я не могу молчать! Хочешь знать, зачем Линку понадобились девяносто тысяч? Он их потратил на тебя! На твое образование! Кристина никогда не страховала свою жизнь!  
Майкл остановился как вкопанный у письменного стола Вероники.  
\- Вот как… – Теперь он не кричал. Его голос стал тихим. Он лепетал. – Как же так? Как же так?  
\- Линк занял эти деньги для тебя, зная, что вернуть их будет нелегко. Но он считал, что заслуживаешь самого лучшего в этой жизни. Майкл, ты стал тем, кем стал благодаря брату.  
Майкл напряженно молчал. Мне было неуютно в этом кабинете. Близкие люди с их тайнами и взаимными обидами и претензиями. И все это выползло на свет в один момент из-за страшного трагичного события. Мне не хотелось знать все то, что я теперь услышала. Я знала лишь то, что Линк невиновен. И мне хотелось, чтобы люди, которых он считал близкими, тоже это знали.  
\- Значит, Линк сейчас страдает из-за меня! - наконец проговорил Майкл. – Вероника, нам нужен адвокат.  
\- Я не ориентируюсь в уголовном праве. Ты же знаешь. – Вероника листала толстый ежедневник. – Но я знаю очень хорошего специалиста.  
Отыскав нужную страницу, Вероника набрала номер телефона.  
\- Мириам, добрый день! Это Вероника Донован. Соедини меня, пожалуйста, с мистером Вульфманом. Это срочно!

Через час мы с Майклом ждали мистера Вульфмана на ступеньках Полицейского Управления.  
Снежинки сыпались с неба целый день, и летали подгоняемые холодным зимним ветром вдоль улицы. По мостовой ехал снегоочиститель. У бордюров тротуара лежали горки грязного снега.  
Слегка запыхавшись, к нам подошел мистер Вульфман. Невысокого роста, с округлыми бочками, которых не скрывал даже элегантный плащ. В пухлых маленьких ручках он держал кожаный портфель. Но виду можно было легко определить, что он из дорогих.  
\- Добрый день! Мистер Скофилд? – Еще в кабинете Вероники я обратила внимание на то, что у Линка и Майкла разные фамилии. Интересно, почему? Возможно, у братьев разные отцы. – Я – Берл Вульфман! Извините, что заставил ждать. Такие проблемы с этой парковкой. – Его большие глаза чуть навыкате смотрели грустно, и можно было подумать, будто он и впрямь сильно расстроен отсутствием стояночных мест.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Вульфман! – Майкл протянул ему руку. – Хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что согласились заняться делом моего брата, и смогли так быстро приехать. Для меня это очень важно. – Майкл говорил только от себя, будто меня и не было вовсе рядом.  
\- Не стоит. Не стоит. – Говорил Вульфман, пожимая руку Майкла. – Для меня это дело представляет личный интерес. Просьба мисс Донован, знаете ли… И кроме того, я ярый противник политики мадам Рейнольдс. И не хочу, чтобы ее прихлебатели линчевали мистера Барроуза, даже если он виновен.  
\- Мистер Вульфман, Линкольн невиновен! – Вмешалась в разговор я. – Ночью он был со мной в моей квартире.  
Вульфман протянул мне свою пухлую ручку.  
\- Мисс?  
Я представилась.  
\- Весьма рад! – Рука Вульфмана была мягкой как пончик. – Так вы говорите, мистер Барроуз был вчера ночью в вашей квартире? Вы согласитесь дать показания?  
\- Конечно. – Я кивнула.  
\- Ну чтож, дело мистера Барроуза может оказаться легче, чем я думал. У нас неплохие шансы.  
\- Бэ эзрат а-шем!* - Проговорила я, и улыбнулась.  
Вульфман вопросительно уставился на меня своими глазами навыкате.  
\- Десять лет в Израиле. – Пояснила я.  
\- Как чудесно! – Вульфман просиял доброй улыбкой. – Замечательная страна! Я почти каждый год езжу с супругой на Мертвое море. Очень оздоровляет! – Он всплеснул пухлыми руками. - Что же мы стоим? Лейтенант Девро ждет нас. А мистер Барроуз, я уверен, ждет нас тоже, и с еще большим нетерпением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * С Божьей помощью (иврит)


	3. Казенный дом

\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант Девро! – Вульфман протянул офицеру свою пухлую руку-пончик.  
Высокий худощавый лейтенант смотрел на Вульфмана сверху вниз.  
\- Это снова вы, Вульфман? – произнес Девро скрипучим голосом.  
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, лейтенант! Весьма рад! – Вульфман улыбался.  
\- Чем же мы обязаны вашему визиту?  
Шутливое расшаркивание нарочито подчеркивало неприязнь между двумя профессионалами. Возможно чуть более наигранную, чем было на самом деле.  
\- Я представляю интересы мистера Линкольна Барроуза.  
\- А у мистера Линкольна Барроуза есть средства оплачивать ваши услуги?  
\- Я не готов обсуждать этот вопрос с вами, лейтенант!  
Я с любопытством наблюдала за словесным поединком Вульфмана и Девро. Наш адвокат в действии заинтересовал и Майкла. И он тоже увлеченно слушал этот диалог.  
\- А мне это и не интересно! – Продолжал скрипеть Девро. - В любом случае вам следует знать, что мистеру Барроузу предъявлено официальное обвинение в предумышленном убийстве. Есть ордер о его переводе в тюрьму в Тюрьму предварительного заключения № 4206 до суда, без права освобождения под залог.  
\- Ай-ай-ай! Лейтенант Девро, не ожидал от вас подобного поведения. – Вульфман сокрушенно качал головой. - Как же так? Ведь вы всегда следуете букве закона с завидным рвением! И подали дело судье без участия защитника обвиняемого?  
\- Генеральный прокурор настаивал на срочности. У этого дела сильный общественный резонанс. А у мистера Барроуза есть государственный защитник.  
\- Генеральный прокурор, говорите? Этот жополиз Рейнольдс?  
Лицо Девро, и без того худое, вытянулось от удивления.  
\- И не надо на меня так смотреть! У меня достанет смелости сказать это ему в лицо! – Вульфман нахохлился, как промокший воробей.  
\- Хотел бы я это видеть!  
\- А я хотел бы видеть обвиняемого. – Парировал Вульфман. - А также материалы дела, протоколы… Ну, вы знаете. Еще у меня есть свидетель, готовый подтвердить алиби мистера Барроуза.  
\- Материалы дела вы получите. А с обвиняемым увидитесь в тюрьме. Я уже заказал транспорт.  
\- Тогда я заказываю репортеров! – Глаза Вульфмана сверкнули недобрым блеском. Совершенно не характерным для его доброжелательной внешности. - Они устроят вам такой общественный резонанс, который даже не снился вашему любимому генеральному прокурору.  
Девро колебался всего несколько секунд.  
\- Я прикажу привести обвиняемого в комнату для допросов.  
\- И материалы дела мне туда же. И два стакана кофе.  
\- Может еще и бутылку вина?  
Пропустив колкость Девро мимо ушей, Вульфман обратился к нам:  
\- Присядьте. – Он указал на кресла в лобби. - Выпейте кофе. Впрочем, мистер Скофилд, вы можете быть свободны. С братом вы все равно не сможете увидеться. Приезжайте лучше завтра в тюрьму. А с вами, милочка, нам предстоят сегодня великие дела.  
\- Разве Линка сегодня не отпустят? У него ведь алиби. Его арест - ошибка. – Мне было необходимо убедить в этом хотя бы Вульфмана.  
\- Боюсь, что сегодня мистера Барроуза все же не отпустят, несмотря на ваши показания. – У Вульфмана была особая манера вести разговор. Своим тоном он убеждал собеседника, будто и вправду расстроен. - Ему уже предъявлено обвинение. Но не будем терять время! Извините. – Вульфман скрылся за дверью комнаты допросов.  
Майкл, попрощавшись, тоже ушел. А я осталась в лобби одна, со стаканом отвратительного кофе из машины.

Тяжело ступая, по коридору шел Линкольн, в сопровождении двух полицейских. Оранжевый комбинезон заключенного. Руки скованы наручниками.  
У комнаты допросов Линк остановился, ожидая пока полицейский отопрет дверь.  
Оглядев лобби, Линк заменил меня. Удивленно поднял брови, и его лицо, секунду назад угрюмое и хмурое, стало похоже на лицо того парня, что жарил блины на моей кухне еще сегодня утром.  
Как в замедленной съемке я встала с кресла. Линк дернулся было ко мне. Но один из конвоиров уловил его движение, и удержал за руку. Линк поджал губы, как бы говоря: «Вот видишь, детка, как оно обернулось…»  
Полицейский подтолкнул Линка, заставляя войти в комнату. Продолжая смотреть мне в глаза, он сделал шаг к двери. Я приложила два пальца к губам, и послала Линку воздушный поцелуй, раскрыв пальцы в жесте, обозначающем победу. Линк едва заметно улыбнулся. Полицейский нетерпеливо толкнул Линка в спину, и тот переступил порог, и скрылся за дверью.

\- Имя. Фамилия. Номер карточки социального страхования. Дата и место рождения. – Лейтенант Девро допрашивал меня лично. – Опишите события предыдущего вечера. Где были? В какое время? В центре города? Где именно? Встретили Линкольна Барроуза? Где? Когда? Что было дальше? Куда поехали? Поехали домой? К вам? Вас видел кто-нибудь из соседей? Когда вы заходили в дом, например? Нет? Сколько времени вы пробыли у вас дома? До утра? Мистер Барроуз отлучался? Нет? Вы точно помните? Весь вечер и всю ночь вы находились в вашей квартире? Это точно? Вышли от вас только утром? В какое время? Куда пошли? Домой к мистеру Барроузу? Зачем? Чтобы мистер Барроуз переоделся?  
Девро монотонно задавал вопросы, повторяя некоторые из них несколько раз. Видимо хотел поймать меня на лжи. Иногда он повторял мои ответы, перефразируя их в вопрос.  
Внезапно он оживился, будто ухватившись за какую-то ниточку. И спросил меня совсем другим тоном:  
\- Как давно вы знакомы с мистером Барроузом?  
\- Со вчерашнего вечера. – Я чувствовала, как теплеют щеки от румянца смущения. Точно так же, как при разговоре с Майклом.  
\- Не понял…  
\- Познакомились вчера вечером. – Сказала я совсем тихо.  
\- И что же, он просто подошел к вам на улице, и вы сразу поехали к вам домой?  
\- Вообще-то, это я к нему подошла. – Я зачем-то посмотрела на Вульфмана, будто ища у него защиты.  
Худое лицо Девро выражало немой вопрос, который он не решался озвучить.  
\- Мы живем в одном районе. Знакомы мы не были, но я несколько раз видела Линкольна. А в тот вечер увидела его в центре, и подошла. Было уже поздно, мне не хотелось возвращаться одной домой. Район то у нас – сами знаете.  
\- А как он попал к вам домой?  
\- Я его пригласила на чай.  
\- И часто у вас такое бывает?  
\- Девро, прекратите! – Подал голос до сих пор молчавший Вульфман. – Это не имеет отношения к делу.  
\- Да. Извините. Вырвалось.  
\- Вы, наверно, никогда не подходили на улице к понравившейся незнакомой женщине. – У меня тоже вырвалось.  
Девро изобразил на лице кислую улыбку, но мне показалось, что его холодные глаза цвета грязного снега потеплели.  
И снова монотонные повторяющиеся вопросы.  
\- Что мистер Барроуз делал, когда вы к нему подошли? Говорил по телефону? С кем? Не сказал? Он заходил на автостоянку? Нет? Выходил? Тоже нет. А что же он делал? Говорил по телефону, стоя под фонарем? Он говорил вам, что делал в городе?  
\- Я поняла, что у него должна была быть встреча, но его приятель не пришел. Лучше вам спросить у него самого.  
\- Прочтите. И подпишитесь, что с ваших слов записано верно.  
Я взяла в руки протокол, написанный корявым почерком Девро, тщетно пытаясь разобрать буквы.  
\- Я не понимаю, что написано.  
\- Вы не читаете по-английски?  
\- Я читаю по-английски. Я не читаю ваш почерк.  
\- Я могу отдать секретарю, чтобы отпечатал. Но это займет время.  
\- Мы подождем! – Вульфман ответил за меня.

Туалет в Полицейском Управлении оставлял желать лучшего. Пожелтевший от времени кафель, треснувшее зеркало. Острый запах моющих средств. Посещение дамской комнаты добавило раздражения к моему и без того плохому настроению.  
Уже взявшись за тронутую ржавчиной дверную ручку, я услышала голос Девро:  
\- Чертовщина какая-то! - Он разговаривал с кем-то в курилке.  
\- Ты же все дела вмиг распутываешь! – Говорил его собеседник. – С твоей-то интуицией!  
\- Не понимаю я ничего! Наверно первый раз в жизни не понимаю! – Голос Девро скрипел, как несмазанные петли. – Вроде парень виновен. Орудие убийства у него дома. Окровавленная одежда в ванной. Мотив опять же есть…  
\- Так что тебе мешает?  
\- У парня есть алиби.  
\- Может, оно ложное?  
\- Не исключено. Но, во-первых, Барроуза не было на стоянке. Эта парковка напичкана камерами, но, ни одна не засекла его. Он промелькнул только перед наружной у въезда. Но он и не отрицал, что он там был.  
\- И что он там делал?  
\- Говорит, у него была встреча с приятелем. Но тот якобы не пришел. Он его ждал, а потом уехал с той русской.  
\- Барроуз – преступник-рецидивист. У него было несколько арестов, которые закончились тюремным заключением. Он работает на этого черного рэкетира, Симонса.  
\- Знаю я! Но все его аресты были по мелочи. И больше года он никогда не сидел.  
\- Возможно, было так: Барроуз приехал на стоянку… Предположим, он каким-то образом спрятался от камер. Так вот, он заходит, убивает Стедмена, выходит. И уезжает с девчонкой.  
\- Тоже не стыкуется. Барроуз с девчонкой поехали к ней домой. И пробыли там весь остаток вечера и всю ночь. Каким же образом в его квартире оказались окровавленные брюки и пистолет? И еще, в участке получили анонимный звонок. Неизвестный сообщил, что видел человека, убегающего со стоянки с оружием. Он очень точно описал Барроуза.  
\- И что тебя смущает?  
\- А то, что когда поступил этот звонок, Барроуз уже ехал в такси с девчонкой к ней домой. И, кроме того, он не убегал. Он спокойно сел с это самое такси.  
Девро закашлялся. И снова продолжал:  
\- Не могу отделаться от мысли, что Барроуза подставили. Его приятель, возможно, сам Симонс, назначает ему встречу, но не приходит. А в это время кто-то, возможно, все тот же Симонс, подбрасывает улики в квартиру Барроуза. После анонимного звонка, группа выехала по адресу Барроуза. Если б он поехал домой со стоянки, его бы тут же взяли. Девчонка спутала все карты.  
\- У меня один ответ: девчонка врет. Она создает ему ложное алиби.  
\- Они до вчерашнего дня не были даже знакомы.  
\- Это она говорит. А может, они давние любовники? А может ей платят? Может тот же Симонс?  
\- Нужно выяснить, были ли они знакомы раньше. Если русская врет насчет знакомства, я смогу поставить под сомнение алиби Барроуза. Хотя мне лично кажется, что она не врет. А я на этот счет редко ошибаюсь.  
Стук хлопнувшей двери оборвал разговор.

Охранник проводил нас с Майклом по длинному коридору вдоль ряда кабинок. В некоторых из них сидели посетители, разговаривая со своими заключенными-родственниками.  
Возле одной из пустых кабинок охранник остановился.  
\- Ждите! – Он указал нам на стулья. - Заключенного сейчас выведут!  
Через минуту другой охранник отпер заднюю дверь, пропуская Линка в клетку.  
Линк, угрюмо глядя в пол, сделал несколько маленьких шагов. Скованные цепью ноги не хотели идти. Он тяжело плюхнулся на стул.  
Майкл первым взял телефонную трубку:  
\- Привет, Линк!  
Линк коснулся пальцем стекла напротив моего лица, как бы здороваясь со мной. Я поймала отражение его пальцев своими. Линк улыбнулся. Сказал что-то в трубку брату. Толстое стекло не пропускало его голос.  
\- Линк, я говорил с мистером Вульфманом. Все улики указывают на тебя. – Голос Майкла дрогнул. - А доказательства?! – продолжал Майкл, отвечая на произнесенную Линком фразу, которую я не могла слышать.  
Линк что-то крикнул в трубку, стукнув кулаком по столу.  
Охранник, стоявший у него за спиной, сделал к нему шаг, угрожающий прекращением свидания. Я вздрогнула.  
\- Линк, поклянись мне… - Произнес Майкл. Я уже слышала слезы в его голосе. Зачем он мучает брата и себя? Мне было неприятно присутствовать при этом разговоре. Разве так должна выглядеть встреча братьев в подобной ситуации. Я пожалела, что не приехала к Линку одна. Но на автобусах я потратила бы полдня, добираясь в тюрьму. А Майкл подвёз меня на машине.  
\- Держись, Линк, скоро это закончится! – Майкл поднялся со стула. – Таня, тебя подвезти?  
\- Спасибо, если можно. Только еще две минуты, ладно?  
\- Береги себя, Линк! – Майкл передал мне трубку, и направился к выходу.  
Я взяла трубку. Ладонь тут же вспотела.  
\- Привет, Линк! – Я коснулась стекла пальцами свободной руки.  
Линк внимательно рассматривал стык стекла и решетки, глядя поверх моей головы.  
\- Привет! – Он посмотрел на меня. Его пальцы нервно крутили трубку. Мне показалось, Линк растерялся, оставшись со мной наедине. Неожиданно он стукнул сам себя трубкой по лбу. И от этого еще больше смутился, опустив взгляд.  
\- Милый, все хорошо! – Я ласково улыбнулась Линку.  
\- Здорово, что ты пришла, детка! – Линк неуклюже улыбнулся мне в ответ, и потер голову ладонью свободной руки.  
\- Как ты, милый?  
– Я – нормально. Бывало и хуже. – Он нахмурил брови, обозначив морщинку на лбу. – Только я не помню, когда. – Линк продолжал хмуриться, будто и вправду пытался вспомнить, когда же было хуже.  
\- Линк… - Сказала я вкрадчиво, пытаясь успокоить его своим тихим голосом. - Линк, я знаю, что ты не убивал этого Стедмена. Ведь ты был со мной. Мне нужно только убедить в этом остальных. – Я снова улыбнулась. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Даже если б ты его убил, я бы все равно к тебе сегодня пришла.  
Линк молчал. Он больше не отводил взгляд. Заглядывал мне в глаза, будто пытаясь найти в них ответ на какой-то свой вопрос.  
Линк поднял руку. Сначала я не поняла, что он пытается сделать. Линк просунул пальцы через прутья решетки над стеклом, приглашая меня сделать то же самое.  
\- Дай руку, детка!  
Я коснулась его пальцев своими. Странно, но мне казалось, что они должны быть холодно ледяными. А они обожгли мою кожу горячим теплом.


	4. Chapter 4

Майкл высадил меня за несколько кварталов от дома. Он не хотел заезжать в мой район, чтобы потом не застрять в вечерних пробках. Но я с удовольствием прошлась по улицам. Ранний зимний вечер уже затянул город. И в его темном воздухе белые снежинки смотрелись особенно красиво. Я то и дело задирала голову вверх, подставляя снежинкам лицо, и наблюдая за их полетом в рассеянном свете фонарей.  
У моего подъезда кто-то стоял, укрывшись в тени. Я бы и не заметила его, если б не огонек сигареты. Он прятал сигарету от ветра в ладонях. Но когда повернулся, я увидела огонек. Может соседский парнишка курит, прячась от родителей. Мне не хотелось пугать саму себя мыслями о плохом. Но я все же открыла сумку на тот случай, если придется воспользоваться газовым баллончиком.  
Я уже поднималась по ступенькам, когда он окликнул меня:  
\- Таня?  
Я обернулась.  
\- Да. Я вас знаю?  
\- Нет. Но не бойся. – Он вышел из тени. Высокий. Короткая спортивная куртка. Козырек бейсболки закрывает лицо.  
\- Так не пугайте меня! – Я полезла в сумку якобы за ключами, но рука уже нащупала газовый баллончик.  
\- Извини, я не хотел. – Незнакомец улыбнулся, и протянул мне руку. – Меня зовут Альдо Барроуз.  
Еще один родственник! Почему-то мне вспомнилась фраза героя Миронова: «Надо было жениться на сироте!»  
\- Вы..? – Я пожала руку Альдо.  
\- Я отец Линкольна. – У каждого человека есть отец. Но Линк о своем не упоминал. И появление Барроуза-старшего меня удивило.  
\- Ну что ж, пойдемте в дом! Что же мы с вами на улице разговариваем?  
Альдо открыл дверь подъезда, и пропустил меня вперед. На несколько секунд он задержался у двери, выбросил сигарету, и стал подниматься за мной по лестнице.  
Я зашла в квартиру первой. Зажгла свет.  
\- Проходите! Будьте, как дома.  
Мне было немножко стыдно за свое убогое жилье. Квартирка совсем маленькая. Прихожая, салон и кухня вместе. Старая мебель куплена на распродажах или подарена соседями.  
\- Как вы обо мне узнали? Майкл вам рассказал?  
При свете я разглядела отца Линкольна получше. Молодящийся. Подтянутый. Но морщинки вокруг глаз выдают возраст. Бейсболка прикрывает седые волосы, но на висках седина все равно заметна.  
\- Нет. К сожалению, я не общаюсь с Майклом. Я много лет не видел сыновей. – Возможно, именно поэтому Линк не упоминал об отце. Но мне пока было мало что понятно.  
Я сняла пальто, повесив его на вешалку у двери.  
\- Тогда как же? – Я прошла на кухню, и Альдо пошел вслед за мной. – Присаживайтесь. – Я указала ему на стул.  
\- В полиции. – Он не садился. Продолжал стоять. И не снимал куртку.  
\- У вас есть там связи?  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Альдо говорил короткими предложениями, давая мне односложные ответы.  
\- Я была сегодня у Линка…- Начала я осторожно.  
\- Как он? – Альдо снял бейсболку. Провел рукой по голове, приглаживая седые волосы.  
\- А как может быть в тюрьме? – Я пожала плечами. - Плохо.  
Отец Линкольна молчал.  
\- Хотите поехать со мной завтра?  
\- Не уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент для такой встречи. – Альдо принялся расхаживать по моей кухне, теребя в ладонях свою бейсболку.  
\- Я могу спросить, почему вы с сыном не виделись?  
\- Развелся с женой, уехал в другой город.  
Мне не понравился ответ Альдо. Было в нем что-то неправдоподобное. Обычно люди в таких ситуациях оправдываются, пытаются что-то объяснить. А Альдо совершенно спокойно признался, что бросил жену и сыновей.  
\- А зачем вы пришли ко мне? – Я озвучила мучавший меня вопрос. Мне был непонятен визит отца Линка.  
Альдо достал из внутреннего кармана куртки конверт, и протянул его мне.  
\- Передай это адвокату Вульфману. – Он перестал метаться по кухне, но все равно не садился.  
\- Я могу взглянуть?  
\- Конечно.  
Я села на кухонный табурет, выложила на стол содержимое конверта. Несколько цветных фотографий. Какой-то прием. Крупным планом дама средних лет, светловолосая, в черном вечернем платье, и седой джентльмен в очках в смокинге. Они пили шампанское. На одной из фотографий держались за руки.  
\- Кто это? – Я указала на людей на фотографии.  
\- Это вице-президент Рейнольдс – Отец Линка ткнул пальцем в светловолосую даму. - И судья Грувер, который выдал ордер на арест Линкольна, и ведет его дело. - Альдо провел пальцем по фотографии в сторону джентльмена в очках. - По этим фотографиям совершенно ясно видно, что они состоят в близком знакомстве. На этом основании Вульфман сможет требовать отвода судьи. Уверен, он знает, как сформулировать подобное прошение. Личное знакомство, личная заинтересованность, предвзятое отношение. Пусть требует передачи дела федеральному судье Уоррену.  
\- А почему вы сами не отдадите фотографии Вульфману? – Я подняла глаза на Альдо.  
\- Все не так просто, Таня. – Мой гость снова принялся расхаживать по кухне. - Будем говорить начистоту. Ты ведь знаешь, что Линкольн не убивал Стедмена. Но его арест не просто ошибка. Моего сына пытаются подставить.  
\- Вот черт! – Я глубоко вздохнула.  
Альдо продолжал:  
\- Вульфман очень хороший специалист. Честный человек, насколько это возможно при его профессии. И что немаловажно, противник политики Рейнольдс. Но он немного труслив. А я не хочу спугнуть его, и заставить отказаться от дела Линкольна.  
\- Все так серьезно?  
Альдо только кивнул в ответ.  
\- Кроме того, - он улыбнулся, - я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии познакомиться с тобой.

Новый день принес новое похолодание, и еще больше снега. Он густо валил крупными хлопьями, будто небо прохудилось. Очень красиво, но безумно холодно. Мне не хотелось идти пешком в закусочную. Я попыталась подъехать на автобусе. Но из-за плохой погоды на дорогах были пробки, и я опоздала на работу, еле добравшись.  
Марселла приболела, и Дирк не смог меня отпустить. Я не успела съездить к Линку в тюрьму.  
Днем в закусочную заехал Вульфман, за конвертом. На мое счастье он не расспрашивал, откуда эти фотографии. Вульфман в свойственной ему манере несколько раз повторил, что появление этих фотографий – большая удача, и теперь шансы Линка увеличились. Но мне после разговора с Альдо было неспокойно на душе. От предложенного гамбургера Вульфман отказался, и витиевато попрощавшись, ушел.  
Домой вечером я вернулась уставшая, замерзшая. В промокшем от снега пальто, и в паршивом настроении.  
Прочитав в новостях статью о преступнике-рецидивисте Линкольне Барроузе, убившем добропорядочного гражданина Стедмена, я плюнула в монитор компьютера. Расплакалась. Потом долго сидела на диване, без единой мысли, обняв плюшевого ежа.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Таня Колесниченко?  
Меня удивило, как правильно и четко произнес мою фамилию этот незнакомый мужчина, стоявший на пороге.  
\- Агент Пол Келлерман. Служба охраны президента. – Проговорил он, не дожидаясь моего ответа.  
\- Я вас слушаю? – Я продолжала стоять в дверном проеме, придерживая рукой дверь.  
\- Я могу войти?  
\- Документы у вас есть?  
«Товарищ в штатском» достал из внутреннего кармана пальто удостоверение, и показал мне. Но за несколько секунд, что он держал документ перед моим лицом, я не успела ничего прочесть.  
\- Проходите. – Я сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская агента в квартиру.  
Келлерман внимательно оглядел мою квартиру. Сел на предложенный ему стул у кухонного стола-стойки.  
\- Итак, я вас слушаю? – Я села напротив.  
\- Я по поводу Линкольна Барроуза. Вы, кажется, знакомы? – Агент расстегнул пуговицы пальто.  
\- Да. Я ведь уже рассказала полиции все, что знала.  
\- Я читал ваши показания, но у меня есть дополнительные вопросы. – Этот Келлерман вел себя вежливо и доброжелательно. Но под его взглядом я чувствовала себя неуютно.  
\- Но вы не из полиции…  
\- Убитый Стедмен был братом вице-президента. Наша служба подключилась, чтобы помочь в расследовании.  
\- Все понятно.  
\- И что же вам понятно? – Агент откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Хотите сделать карьеру? - Я не знаю, откуда взялась у меня эта смелость, говорить агенту подобные вещи в лицо. - Хотите выслужиться перед вице-президентом? Принести ей голову Линкольна на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? Рассчитываете на повышение?  
Келлерман улыбнулся. Но только губами. Глаза же оставались холодными, как пасмурное свинцовое небо.  
\- Линкольн никого не убивал! – Продолжала я. - Я сочувствую горю мадам Рейнольдс, но не Линк убил ее брата. Хотите сделать карьеру – найдите настоящего убийцу!  
Слушая меня, агент продолжал улыбаться, но затем произнес серьезно:  
\- Убийца – Линкольн Барроуз, и мы это знаем.  
\- Нет! – Я почти выкрикнула это «Нет!» ему в лицо.  
\- Да. – Голос агента абсолютно спокоен. – Линкольн Барроуз преступник. Он неоднократно сидел в тюрьме. Таня… Я могу называть вас по имени? Подумайте, вы покрываете убийцу.  
\- Линкольн был со мной весь вечер и всю ночь. Он не мог никого убить. Он не мог находиться в двух местах одновременно. Это невозможно. - Я все еще не оставляла надежды убедить агента в невиновности Линкольна.  
\- Я читал ваши показания. Вы встретились вечером в центре города у парковки, где был убит мистер Стедмен. И поехали к вам домой. Вы не видели, как мистер Барроуз заходил на стоянку, или выходил оттуда. С ваших слов очевидно, что у мистера Барроуза стопроцентное алиби. – Я кивнула. – Но подумайте хорошенько, вы точно помните время, когда подошли к мистеру Барроузу? Ведь если вы ошиблись на десять минут, он мог успеть убить мистера Стедмена. И вы покрываете убийцу.  
Келлерман говорил тихо, завораживая своим приятным голосом. Но слушая его, я вдруг поняла, что вопрос невиновности Линка для меня уже не принципиален. Даже если агент сможет доказать мне, что Линк – убийца, я уже все равно не отступлю.  
\- Вы не сможете меня переубедить!  
Келлерман не ответил, только едва заметно кивнул.  
Помолчав несколько секунд, он неожиданно спросил:  
\- Таня, вы давно из Израиля?  
Я рассмеялась.  
\- А ваши коллеги из полиции вам не сказали?  
\- Я просто увидел вот это. – Келлерман указал на коробу с этикеткой на иврите, стоявшую на кухонном столе.  
\- Ах, это…  
\- А кстати, что это?  
Это была маца в шоколаде. Я привезла ее с собой из Израиля для друзей отца. Но так и не отдала. А сейчас достала эту простоявшую в шкафу несколько месяцев коробку, чтобы подарить Вульфману.  
\- Это маца в шоколаде. – На долю секунды мне показалось, что что-то изменилось в глазах агента, но это длилось лишь мгновение. – Хотите? Я сделаю вам чай?  
\- Нет. Спасибо. Не нужно. – Келлерман отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Скажите, что вы при исполнении, и вам нельзя? Не морочьте мне голову! Это не взятка. Всего лишь чай. Могу сделать кофе.  
\- Кофе будет лучше. – Келлерман кивнул, и улыбнулся.  
\- Как вы пьете? – Я включила электрический чайник. Мое последнее приобретение.  
\- Две ложечки сахара, и немного молока.  
Я приготовила для агента кофе, открыла коробку с угощением.  
\- Не составите мне компанию? – Спросил Келлерман, доставая пластинку мацы из коробки.  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Я давно разлюбила это лакомство.  
Агент хрустел ломтиками мацы залитой шоколадом, и пил кофе маленькими глоточками.  
\- Таня, - произнес он, дожевывая очередной ломтик. – Моя организация очень заинтересована в том, чтобы история с убийством мистера Стедмена поскорее разрешилась. У нас большие полномочия. Вы ведь наверняка хотите получить американское гражданство? Это возможно! Без экзамена и прямо сейчас.  
\- А как же закон? Конституция? – Меня удивили слова Келлермана. Я все еще верила в американские законы.  
\- Человек, оказывающий помощь правосудию может получить вознаграждение.  
\- Что же это за правосудие такое, которое хочет засадить в тюрьму невиновного человека?  
\- Таня, вы знаете, что дача ложных показаний – это уголовное преступление? В вашем случае это грозит депортацией. – Келлерман произносил свои угрозы таким же спокойным тоном, что и благодарил за кофе. И мне это не нравилось.  
\- Так вот она какая - ваша хваленная американская демократия? Сотрудничай с властями, иначе депортируем из страны. Да вы и от КГБ мало чем отличаетесь!  
Удивительно, но мой очередной выпад не разозлил агента. А только заставил снова улыбнуться.  
\- Таня, не надо так реагировать! Мы всего лишь делаем нашу работу.  
Ответить Келлерману мне помешал стук в дверь. Извинившись перед агентом, я пошла открывать. На пороге стоял Альдо.  
\- Добрый вечер... – Альдо отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что не нужно называть его по имени. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Вот зашел проведать! – Альдо держал правую руку за пазухой. Заглядывал через мое плечо, пытаясь увидеть, что происходит в квартире.  
\- Проходите!  
Я обернулась на шум воды. Келлерман мыл в раковине чашку.  
\- Что же вы делаете, мистер Келлерман?  
\- Просто чашку помыл.- Келлерман с засученными рукавами пиджака держал в мокрых руках чашку из-под кофе.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер! А вы кто? – Альдо прошел на кухню.  
\- Агент Пол Келлерман. Служба охраны президента. - Агент не протянул Альдо руки, растерянно показывая, что они мокрые. - А я с кем имею честь?  
\- Это мой босс! – Ответила я за Альдо. – Зашел навестить.  
\- И часто вы так заходите?  
\- Нет. Не часто. – Ответил Альдо. – Но у девочки несчастье! У нее парень в тюрьме сидит. Я хотел убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.  
\- Я в курсе насчет парня. – Келлерман взял у меня из рук предложенное полотенце.  
\- Оставили бы девочку в покое, мистер! Ей и без вас тошно. Она уже все сказала полиции. Ее уже допрашивали.  
\- Мы всего лишь делаем свою работу, и хотим выяснить истину. - Келлерман повернулся ко мне. - Спасибо, что уделили мне время, Таня! И спасибо за экзотическое угощение.  
\- Я рада, что оно вам понравилось. Мне самой оно уже не кажется экзотическим.  
\- А я не мог бы, - Келлерман немного смутился, – забрать коробку? Ну раз вы все равно не любите этот десерт…  
\- Конечно! На здоровье.  
\- Спасибо!  
Келлерман достал из кармана визитную карточку.  
\- Таня, подумайте о нашем разговоре. Хорошо подумайте. Я уверен, вы захотите со мной связаться.  
Часто по привычке я произношу русские фразы, даже в разговоре с людьми, не владеющими русским языком.  
\- Не отрекаются любя. – Сказала я Келлерману, теребя пальцами прямоугольник белого картона. Но взгляд, которым он мне ответил, заставил меня усомниться в том, что агент совсем не понимает русского.

\- Альдо, что вы здесь все-таки делаете? – Сказала я, закрыв за Келлерманом дверь.  
Альдо приложил палец к губам.  
Присев на корточки, он пошарил рукой под столешницей, а потом под сидением стула.  
\- Радио? – Проговорил он одними губами.  
Радио у меня не было, и включила музыку через компьютер. Гремящие аккорды Nightwish наполнили комнату.  
\- Жучков, вроде нет. Но надо более тщательно проверить.  
Альдо поднялся с пола.  
\- Я уже думал, он тебя убивает! А вы тут чаи распиваете! – Альдо снял бейсболку, и положил ее на кухонный стол.  
\- Я решила его задобрить.  
\- Получилось? – Альдо не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Вас кормить? Будете со мной ужинать?  
\- А ты всех кормишь? – Альдо снова улыбнулся. Я растерянно пожала плечами в ответ. - Моего сына тоже кормила?  
\- Нет. Он меня кормил. Блины жарил.  
\- Блины? Я когда-то жарил ему блины. В детстве. – Альдо провел ладонью по волосам. – Я, оказывается, совсем не знаю своего сына.  
Я не знала, что ответить Альдо. Повисло молчание. Тарья продолжала петь что-то про ангелов из динамиков компьютера.  
– Этот агент Келлерман на самом деле очень опасный человек! – Произнес Альдо.  
\- Если это его настоящее имя… - Только сейчас, когда Келлерман ушел, я поняла, как меня испугал его визит.  
\- Оно настоящее. Агент Келлерман очень известен в определенных кругах… - Альдо расстегнул куртку. Я увидела под ней кобуру.  
\- Странный какой-то этот агент. – Я провела рукой по голове на манер Линка, и взъерошила волосы.  
\- Почему?  
\- Помыл чашку, забрал коробку, к которой прикасался. Чтоб не оставлять отпечатков, верно? Но оставил визитную карточку с настоящим именем. К тому же он ведь ее тоже в руках держал.  
\- А ты мне нравишься! – Альдо коротко рассмеялся. – Карточку он, кстати, держал за срез.  
\- Я не обратила внимания.  
\- Чашку, из которой он пил, я все же заберу. Может еще удастся что-нибудь наскрести.  
\- Альдо, я все же не поняла, как вы тут оказались сегодня.  
\- Я решил за тобой проследить. – Уловив тень недовольства на моем лице, Альдо добавил: - Для твоей безопасности. И не напрасно. Когда подъехал Келлерман, я вызвал своего человека. Не хотел, чтобы агент меня видел. Но мой человек задержался. Я не мог дольше ждать, зная, что ты в квартире с этим опасным агентом. Но, как говорится, все к лучшему. Теперь я знаю, что Келлерман не знает обо мне. Его используют в темную его собственные работодатели.  
\- Если этот агент такой опасный, почему он сразу же меня не убил, например? – Произнося слово «убил» я невольно поежилась.  
\- Видимо, еще не время. – Совершенно обыденно ответил Альдо. – О чем он просил тебя подумать? Предлагал изменить показания?  
Я кивнула. От спокойного тона Альдо сосало под ложечкой.  
\- Он рассчитывает на то, что ты все-таки их изменишь, и лишишь Линкольна алиби. Это решило бы многие проблемы. Ведь если бы он убил тебя сегодня, показания бы все равно остались. Они записаны у Вульфмана. Есть протокол лейтенанта Девро. С ними тоже пришлось бы что-то делать.  
Альдо на минуту задумался.  
\- Однако это не делает агента менее опасным. И он знает, где ты живешь. Было бы хорошо, если бы съехала отсюда на некоторое время. И на работе тебе нельзя появляться.  
\- А на что я буду жить, если не буду появляться на работе? – Я пыталась отделаться несерьезными ответами о важности ходить на работу, отказываясь верить в опасность происходящего.  
\- Я тебе помогу.  
\- - Что ж вы сыну своему не помогли? Линк задолжал бешеные деньги какому-то бандиту, чтобы заплатить за образование Майкла. Почему вы сыновьям своим не помогли? – Мой голос дрожал от волнения.  
\- Я знаю, что виноват. – Альдо сокрушенно развел руками.  
\- Извините, я не должна была. – Было видно, что Альдо переживает. И я жалела о том, что сорвалась. – Ведь еще можно все исправить. Поедемте завтра к Линку.  
\- Поверь мне, Таня, сейчас не стоит. И дело не только в наших отношениях. Просто пока будет лучше, если о моем участии в этом деле не будут знать определенные люди. И спасибо тебе за идею с боссом!  
Альдо полез во внутренний карман куртки. Достал небольшой револьвер, и положил его передо мной на кухонный стол.  
\- Кольт? – Спросила я, взяв оружие в руки.  
\- А ты мне нравишься все больше и больше! Умеешь пользоваться?  
\- Умею.– Я взвесила револьвер в руке. - Тяжеловат для меня.  
\- Привыкнешь. – Альдо подмигнул.  
\- Я не возьму его, Альдо. У меня ведь нет разрешения. А если меня возьмут с ним на кармане, неприятностей не оберешься. И тогда я точно не смогу помочь Линку.  
\- Разрешение я тебе завтра сделаю. Так что возьми револьвер. – Альдо снова полез в карман. – Вот это носи постоянно с собой. – Он протянул мне бипер. – У него в памяти только один номер – мой. Сообщение тоже забито в память. Если что-то случится, или даже если тебе только покажется, что что-то не так, ты должна будешь успеть нажать на кнопку.  
Я взяла бипер из рук Альдо, и спрятала его в карман джинс.  
\- Ты знаешь, как определить слежку?  
\- Ну, кино я смотрела. – Я улыбнулась. В этом была бравада, чтобы меньше бояться.  
\- Я видел тебя на улице, ты не очень внимательна. Ладно… Кто-нибудь из моих людей за тобой походит.  
Вороненая сталь револьвера холодила пальцы. Или это от страха?  
\- Сейчас я ухожу. – Альдо надел бейсболку. - - Запрись на все замки. Рассыпь по полу сахар или крупу, под дверью, и под окнами. Если кто-нибудь войдет, ты услышишь. Револьвер и бипер держи все время при себе. Даже в туалет, пардон, ходи с ними. - Я смогла только кивнуть. – Конверт Вульфману отдала? – Я снова кивнула. - Я с тобой свяжусь. Не предпринимай ничего без меня.  
У дверей Альдо остановился.  
\- Я не знаю, как так вышло, что Бог, в которого я никогда не верил, послал тебя моему сыну. – Не дожидаясь моего ответа, Альдо вышел из моей квартиры, закрыв за собой дверь.


	5. Быстрая любовь

\- Охранника зовут Лун. Фил Лун. Его смена во вторник. Скажешь ему, что у тебя пропуск от Альдо. Такса – 300 долларов. – Отец Линкольна был немного смущен. Но возможно, мне это всего лишь казалось из-за моего собственного смущения. Я подумала, хорошо, что он не видит, как я сейчас покраснела.  
Попрощавшись с Альдо, я тут же набрала номер Вульфмана. Он ответил после первого же звонка.  
\- Мистер Вульфман?  
\- Моя милая! Как поживаешь? – Несложно было поверить, что адвокат и вправду рад меня слышать.  
\- Мистер Вульфман! – Я старалась, что голос звучал уверенно. Адвокат должен почувствовать, что ему меня не переубедить. – В ближайший вторник я еду с вами к Линкольну.

\- Я совсем таки не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Таня! Совсем не уверен! – Вульфман пересекал площадь перед тюремными воротами с неожиданной для своих коротеньких ножек скоростью. Машину он специально припарковал на дальнем конце стоянки. Я едва поспевала за ним на своих каблуках. Так как мне предстояло сыграть роль помощницы адвоката, я оделась строго, достав из недр шкафа свой единственные элегантный костюм.  
\- Вы ведь сами сказали, что мы с Линкольном не сможем получить семейное свидание. Так что это единственный вариант.  
\- Тебя ведь могут узнать! – Вульфман говорил с придыханием, задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы. – И это не пойдет на пользу мистеру Барроузу. Достоверность твоих показаний может оказаться под вопросом.  
\- Мне сказали, что этому охраннику можно доверять.  
\- Ну зачем, Таня? Зачем? Почему ты не можешь дождаться, когда Линк выйдет на свободу? Это должно произойти совсем скоро!  
\- Когда?  
\- Я не знаю… - Вульфман внезапно остановился. – Я ничего не понимаю… Мистера Барроуза должны были выпустить уже.  
Я не передала Вульфману того, что узнала от Альдо. Он не знал о давлении сверху, и искренне недоумевал, почему его ходатайства так долго рассматриваются, и дело не двигается с мертвой точки.  
\- Мы не знаем, сколько еще времени просидит Линкольн. А наши силы уже на исходе. И  
нам это нужно, нам обоим. Чтобы знать, что все не зря.  
Еще сегодня утром я сомневалась в том, что делаю. Я полностью понимала, что это неблагоразумно. Но мне надоело быть благоразумной. Я сотрудничала с полицией, честно давала показания. Но не дало никакого результата. Я тщетно ждала, что Линкольна выпустят. Сомневалась, со страхом вспоминая слова Альдо и визит Келлермана. Уже несколько дней за мной ходили какие-то люди, провожая меня на работу и домой. Я не знала, работают ли они на Альдо, или на Келлермана, да и не хотела знать. Старалась не замечать их. Но вскакивала ночью с постели, и бежала к окну посмотреть, не прогуливаются ли они по моей улице.  
\- Ну что же мы стоим? – Вульфман взял меня под локоть. – Пойдем, милая, пойдем!  
Лежа по ночам без сна, я представляла себе, как Линкольн мечется по камере загнанным зверем. И мне хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы он знал, что я думаю о нем, и жду его на воле. Сделать что-то, что придаст ему сил не сломаться в тюрьме. Мне и самой было это нужно. Мне это было необходимо, чтобы знать, что я все делаю не зря, и что Линку это вправду надо.  
\- Адвокат Вульфман с помощницей к заключенному Барроузу! – Охранник отпер решетчатую дверь, пропуская Вульфмана. - Ваш пропуск, мисс?  
\- У меня пропуск от Альдо, Лун! – Я поставила сумку на столик, чтобы он мог ее проверить. – В правом боковом кармане. – Проговорила я, понизив голос до шепота. Лун кивнул, и ловким движением извлек свой гонорар из кармана сумки.  
Проведя нас по длинному коридору, Лун открыл комнату для встреч подследственных с адвокатом.  
\- Заключенного Барроуза сейчас приведут! Ждите!  
Я сняла пальто. Огляделась. Стол, привинченный к полу. Несколько стульев. На один из них я повесила пальто. Мутно-голубая краска на стенах потрескалась, и местами облупилась. Зарешеченное окно.  
Я обернулась на звук открывающейся двери. Охранник привел Линкольна. Я уже привыкла видеть его в комбинезоне заключенного, и силилась вспомнить, как он выглядит в своей кожаной куртке и джинсах.  
Линк был небрит. Мне казалось, что он осунулся, и щеки запали. Под глазами залегли темные тени.  
Увидев меня, Линк остановился на пороге. Он глядел на меня в упор, не отрываясь, и часто моргал. Лицо Линка отражало эмоции очень скупо, но сейчас я видела явное удивление.  
\- Заходи, Барроуз! – Лун подтолкнул Линка в спину, и захлопнул за ним дверь.  
Уже несколько дней я только и думала что об этой нашей встрече. Представляла ее себе, прокручивая в голове. Но сейчас от волнения я будто приросла к полу, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
В несколько широких шагов Линкольн пересек комнату. Я успела заметить, что его ноги не скованы цепью. Только руки.  
Линк обнял меня за шею, накинув кольцо закованных в наручники рук.  
\- Детка… – Прошептал он мне в ухо.  
Губы Линка нашли мои. Я скучала по его обветренным губам с терпким вкусом.  
Сидевший за столом адвокат то ли кашлянул, то ли крякнул.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Вульфман! – Проговорил Линк, не оборачиваясь. - Как ты здесь, детка? Как? – Я неистово обнимала Линка, цеплялась за его руки и плечи.  
\- Мистер Барроуз!  
\- А? – Не выпуская меня из объятий, Линк попытался обернуться к адвокату.  
\- Тысячу извинений! Я взял из машины не тот портфель. Это не ваше дело. – Глядя на нас своими грустными глазами навыкате, Вульфман указал на папку, которую извлек из портфеля. – Я сейчас принесу вашу папку. – Вульфман встал из-за стола. – Но это займет минут десять-пятнадцать. Вам придется подождать.  
Линк понял, к чему идет дело, и с трудом скрывал плутоватую усмешку.  
\- Никаких проблем, мистер Вульфман!  
Адвокат постучал в дверь.  
\- Мне нужно сходить к машине за документами. – Сказал он подошедшему Луну. – Моя помощница побеседует пока с заключенным.  
Со своего места я не видела Луна, но была уверенна, что он гаденько ухмыляется в этот момент.  
Линк снял с моей шеи хомут скованных рук. Я взяла его лицо в свои ладони. Щетина покалывала пальцы. Я целовала лицо Линка, висок, уголок глаза, терлась щекой о небритые скулы. Его руки, зажатые меж наших тел, касались моей груди. Непослушные пальцы теребили пуговицы блузки, пытаясь расстегнуть.  
Даже через тюремный комбинезон, и собственные брюки я чувствовала, как возбудился Линк. Он терся своим твердым членом о мое бедро.  
Я расстегнула кнопки тюремного комбинезона Линка. Просунула руку, и, взяв член Линка, высвободила его из трусов. Прошлась пальцами по стволу. Обхватила член ладонью в кольцо. Линк застонал в голос. Чтобы нас не услышали охранники, я закрыла ему рот поцелуем. Он ответил, жадно впившись в мои губы.  
\- Давай сюда, детка… - Навалившись на меня своим массивным телом, Линк подтолкнул меня к столу. Попытался подсадить меня, но руки, лишенные свободы, не слушались.  
\- Черт! Эти штуки… - Прохрипел он.  
\- Ничего, милый… - Я легонько отстранила его. – Сейчас…  
Расстегнув брюки, я стянула их вместе с трусиками. Сняла одну штанину с ноги. Второпях брюки зацепились за каблук.  
\- Дай помогу! – Линк присел на корточки, и нетерпеливо дернул штанину. Послышался тоскливый треск рвущейся ткани.  
\- Тихо-тихо, милый! Я сама…  
Стянув, наконец, штанину, я села на стол, подтянувшись на руках. Стол был неприятно холодным, и обнаженные ягодицы мгновенно покрылись гусиной кожей.  
Линк подошел вплотную. Дыхание тяжелое. Глаза суженные от возбуждения.  
Он положил руки мне на колени, и попытался развести их в разные стороны, забыв, что его руки скованы наручниками.  
\- Черт! – Выдохнул он.  
Зная, чего он хочет, я сама раздвинула бедра пошире. Линк коснулся пальцами моей подтекающей промежности. Мой лобок подрагивал от возбуждения.  
Линк снова обнял меня за шею кольцом рук. Я обхватила его за торс, прижимая его живот к своему.  
Член Линка скользко влетел в меня. Быстро и резко, на всю глубину…  
Я стиснула с силой его ягодицы, стремясь удержать его поглубже внутри.  
Жесткие волосы на лобке Линка щекотали мою малышку. Он неистово всаживал в меня свой член. А я двигала бедрами в такт его бешено-сильным рывкам.  
Линк обнимал меня крепко, прижимая к себе своими сильными руками. Цепь наручника царапала шею.  
Яростные движения Линка набирали ритм. И я чувствовала, как внизу живота зарождаются первые волны сладких спазмов. Линк глухо ревел. Я закрывала ему рот ладонью, боясь излишне шуметь. Линк облизывал мои пальцы своим восхитительно теплым, чуть шершавым языком.  
Последний судорожный толчок Линка, и его член изверг струю горячего терпкого сока, заливая мою малышку. Я вздрагивала от удовольствия, комкая пальцами ткань тюремного комбинезона Линка.

Вульфман рассказывал Линку о том, что его ходатайство о смене судьи до сих пор не удовлетворено. О том, что Девро роет землю в поисках свидетельств того, что мы с Линком были знакомы до ночи убийства Стедмена. О том, что пресса, особенно поддерживающая Рейнольдс, давно признала его виновным.  
Но Линк не слушал адвоката. Сидя рядом со мной, он взял мои руки в свои большие ладони. Гладил их своими шершавыми пальцами. Зарывшись в них лицом, целовал мои ладони. А я склонилась над ним, прижавшись щекой к его макушке.  
Оторвавшись от моих рук, Линк поднял на меня взгляд, глядя снизу вверх. Я смотрела в его глаза, не отрываясь. Две пары наших зеленых глаз отражались друг в друге.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Таня, может тебе лучше пойти в подсобку? – Дирк указал мне на поцарапанную дверь, ведущую в его святая - святых.  
\- Будет выглядеть подозрительным, если за стойкой никого не будет. – Я не собиралась уходить.  
\- Я останусь. – Дирк взял со стойки фартук, оставленный Марселлой.  
\- Во-первых, он знает, что за стойкой работаю я. А во-вторых, мне нужно слышать, о чем они будут говорить.  
\- Ладно. – Я любила Дирка за то, что он обычно долго не спорил. – Но я тоже буду за стойкой.  
\- Будешь меня защищать? – Дирку происходящее казалось игрой. Некоторые мужчины никогда не взрослеют.  
\- Спроси у своей подруги, нет ли у нее еще одного жилета. – Дирк кивнул на Джейн, сидящую за столиком у окна. Она не снимала объемную куртку-пуховик, пряча под ней бронежилет. Джейн пила кофе, и листала яркий женский журнал. Была похожа на обычную посетительницу.  
Через пустой зал, за столиком у двери сидел ее напарник, Стив, и жевал гамбургер.  
Готовясь к встрече с агентом Келлерманом, мы расставили столы по указанию Альдо. Сам же Барроуз-старший занял самую выгодную позицию. С его места хорошо была видна дверь, и просматривался весь зал.  
Ровно в назначенный час агент Келлерман вошел в закусочную. Он задержался на несколько секунд у входа, стряхивая снежинки с пальто. Оглядел помещение. Его взгляд не остановился ни на одной детали. Но я, почему-то была уверенна, что он мгновенно все понял.  
Келлерман пересек небольшой зал в несколько широких шагов, и остановился у столика Альдо.  
\- Добрый день, мистер не-Дирк не-Форсайт! – Произнес агент.  
\- Приятно иметь дело с профессионалами! – Ответил Альдо, вставая. – Позвольте представиться – Альдо Барроуз. – Он протянул руку агенту.  
Пока Альдо и Келлерман обменивались рукопожатиями, Дирк повесил на дверь табличку «Закрыто».  
\- Парень в машине, напротив, через улицу. – Громко прошептал он Стиву.  
\- Присаживайтесь! – Тем временем Альдо сел, приглашая Келлермана последовать его примеру. Агенту ничего не оставалось, как сесть на предложенный стул спиной к залу. Однако он сделал это так, что закрыл обзор и Альдо.  
\- Я рад, что вы согласились на эту встречу, агент Келлерман! – Начал Альдо. - Тем более, что вы знали, что встречаетесь не с владельцем закусочной.  
\- Считайте это профессиональным любопытством. – Агент расстегнул пуговицы пальто.  
\- Скажите честно, агент Келлерман, вы удивлены услышав мое имя? Вы не узнали меня у Тани дома. Это заставляет меня думать, что вы не знаете о моей роли в деле моего сына.  
\- И какова же ваша роль, мистер Барроуз? Кроме того, что вы страдаете от алкогольной зависимости, и бросили свою семью и своего сына больше двадцати лет назад. – Келлерман наверняка уже сам понял, что Альдо никакой ни алкоголик. Его слова были, скорее всего, провокацией.  
Альдо коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Знаете, когда-то я ушел из семьи, полагая, что именно так я смогу защитить своих близких. А вы, агент Келлерман, по этой же причине разорвали отношения с матерью и сестрой?  
Келлерман не ответил. Но, похоже, Альдо ответа и не ждал.  
\- Хочу расставить все точки над “i” перед тем, как объяснить вам, как же на самом деле обстоят дела. Итак, агент Келлерман, вы должны знать, что я работал с генералом Кранцем еще до того, как ваши родители, возможно, познакомились. – Я внимательно слушала Альдо, стараясь ничего не упустить. И обратила внимание на то, что он сказал, что работал с генералом, а не на него. Видимо, неспроста.  
\- Многие забавные штучки, ставшие частью вашего профессионального арсенала, когда-то придумал я. – Продолжал Барроуз. - Несколько раз ко мне приезжали амбициозные молодые люди вроде вас, посланные генералом. Теперь от них ничего не осталось, даже клочка земли, куда бы их родственники могли бы принести цветы.  
\- Боюсь, что не совсем понимаю суть вашей речи…- Келлерман еле заметно улыбнулся одними губами.  
\- Допускаю, мистер Келлерман, что вы никогда не встречались с генералом Кранцем. Вы ведь не работаете на Компанию, а лично на мадам Рейнольдс. О вашей верности ей ходят легенды. – Альдо поддался вперед. - Перейдем, однако, ближе к делу. Вам наверняка неизвестно, но именно я организовал утечку информации по «Экофилд». Представители комиссии Конгресса по контролю над бюджетными средствами стали частыми гостями мистера Стедмена. Ему уже грозило банкротство, судебное разбирательство, а также тюремный срок за нарушение федерального закона о бюджете. «Экофилд» была всего лишь ширмой, и если б она упала, стали бы очевидны весьма интересные подробности. И это поставило бы крест на давней мечте мадам Рейнольдс стать президентом. – Келлерман продолжал сидеть в той же расслабленной позе. И я подумала, сколько же невидимых глазу усилий он к этому прилагает.  
\- Нужно было что-то делать. – Продолжал тем временем Альдо. - Уволенный из «Экофилд» парень с уголовным прошлым, убивший Стедмена из чувства мести, как нельзя лучше решал эту проблему. Таким образом вы подставили моего сына. Не утруждайте себя ответом, мистер Келлерман.  
\- То есть вы утверждаете, что Компания подставила сына своего сотрудника? – Келлерман, как и Альдо несколько минут назад, поддался вперед. Разговор становился интересным ему.  
\- Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, почему Компания позволила мадам Рейнольдс воспользоваться своими ресурсами в ее личных целях. Я вам отвечу. Вице-президент предложила генералу поймать Альдо Барроуза на живца, его сына. Но вы об этом не знали. Вы, наверняка думали, что Линкольн – отщепенец, за которого некому постоять. Вам не сказали, что все дело в его отце.  
\- Предположим, все, что вы сейчас рассказали, правда. – Келлерман снова откинулся на спинку стула. – Но тогда зачем вам эта встреча?  
\- Я хочу вытащить своего сына, агент Келлерман. И вы мне в этом поможете!  
Келлерман не смог удержаться от смеха.  
\- У Линкольна хороший адвокат, есть свидетель, подтвердивший его алиби. – Произнес Альдо. – Если вы не будете вмешиваться, моего сына оправдают.  
Келлерман не ответил.  
\- Человек, убитый на парковке был не Терренсом Стедменом. – Альдо протянул агенту коричневый конверт, спрятанный до этого под курткой на соседнем стуле. – В отчете о вскрытии говорится, что у убитого есть аппендикс. Однако Терренсу врезали аппендицит в двенадцать лет.  
Келлерман не произнес ни слова. Лишь пробежал глазами документы, и отложил их в сторону.  
\- Полагаю, что Стедмен жив. – Проговорил Альдо. - Возможно, он сейчас где-то за границей. А возможно еще в Соединенных Штатах. Если выяснится, что его смерть инсценирована, это отразиться на карьере вице-президента крайне негативно.  
\- Патологоанатом, производивший вскрытие, ошибся. – Произнес, наконец, Келлерман.  
\- Мы все совершаем ошибки, агент Келлерман! И мадам Рейнольдс тоже. – Альдо выложил на стол I-pod, придвинув его ближе к агенту. – Послушайте! Вам будет интересно.  
Вставив пуговки наушников в уши, Келлерман включил проигрыватель. Он слушал запись с отрешенным видом, будто музыку. Однако был момент, когда он, моргнув несколько раз, закрыл глаза, и не открывал их несколько секунд. А я в очередной раз подивилась нечеловечески сильной выдержке агента.  
\- Вы хотите шантажировать вице-президента этой записью? – Медленно проговорил Келлерман, вынимая наушники. – Хотите обнародовать ее?  
\- Вы и вправду в это верите, агент Келлерман? Я мог бы шантажировать Рейнольдс, и мог пустить бы эту запись в эфир на ведущих радиостанциях мира. Но это будет безрезультатно. Рейнольдс ничего не решает. Решает Кранц. И он в любом случае продолжит охоту за мной.  
\- Так чего же вы хотите?  
\- Я готов обменять своего сына на самого себя. Но генерал не успокоится, пока я жив. Вы инсценировали убийство Терренса Стедмена, агент Келлерман. Инсценируйте и мое! В обмен на запись и отчет патологоанатома.  
Агент молчал. Молчал и Альдо. В закусочной висела почти осязаемая напряженная тишина. Джейн и Стив и не смотрели на Келлермана, но я знала, что боковым зрением они улавливают его малейшие движения. Сама я мысленно просила агента согласиться на сделку с Альдо, и положить конец кошмару Линкольна. Повторяла про себя: «Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, согласись!»  
Барроуз нарушил молчание первым:  
\- Это хорошая сделка, агент Келлерман. Если эта запись увидит свет, карьера мадам Рейнольдс закончится позорно и навсегда. Генерал ей не поможет. Он спишет ее, как отработанный материал.  
\- Какие у меня гарантии, что после того, как я выполню свою часть сделки, вы не обнародуете запись, вопреки нашему договору? – Этот вопрос Келлермана дал мне понять, что он готов к переговорам.  
\- Мое слово! Узнайте при случае у ветеранов Компании, насколько высока его цена.  
\- Если вы предлагаете мне подобную сделку, у вас, вероятно, есть план? – Агент согласен, раз спросил про план! Он согласен. Только бы все получилось!  
\- Генерал даст вам задание убить меня. Дальше – дело техники.  
\- Почему вы уверенны, что задание убить вас получу именно я?  
\- Предоставьте это мне!

\- Здравствуй, Джонни! Ты не сменил этот номер, будто ждал, что я позвоню…  
\- Я знал, что однажды ты позвонишь, Барроуз. – В динамике сотового Альдо, поставленного на громкую связь, был слышен глухой голос его собеседника.  
\- Как поживаешь, Джонни?  
\- Твоими молитвами… - В голосе генерала не было слышно удивления. Возможно, он и вправду ожидал этого звонка. А может, владел собой не хуже агента Келлермана.  
\- Как Лиза? Она наверняка выросла настоящей красавицей? Вся в мать…  
\- Она выросла настоящей светской львицей…  
\- А мой сын в тюрьме, Джонни…  
\- Сожалею… Я читал в газетах.  
\- Ты не изменился, Джонни. Все так же используешь запрещенные приемы. Ты подставил моего сына, чтобы добраться до меня. Это низко. Я бы никогда так не поступил. Первым…  
\- Что за необоснованные обвинения, Барроуз? – Генерал в трубке говорил монотонным голосом, не выражающим никаких оттенков эмоций.  
\- Оставь это, Джонни! Я знаю тебя лучше, чем все те, кто с тобой сейчас работают вместе взятые. Именно поэтому я и ушел. Твои методы для меня недопустимы. Ты используешь в темную вернейших людей.- Альдо помолчал несколько секунд, но генерал не отвечал. - Знаешь, Джонни, я встретился с агентом Келлерманом лицом к лицу. Он не знал, кто я. Принял меня за владельца закусочной. Агент проделал такую работу, чтобы подставить Линкольна, и не знает, зачем это нужно…  
\- И зачем это, по-твоему, нужно, Барроуз?  
\- Тебе ведь не нужен мой сын, Джонни. Тебе нужен я! Чего ты хочешь? Сциллу? Давай заключим сделку, Джонни. Ты знаешь цену моему слову. Я передам тебе все материалы по Сцилле. Уеду из Штатов. Прекращу свою деятельность против Компании…  
\- А как же твои идеалы?  
\- Ты прав, Джонни. У меня были идеалы. Но мой идеал теперь – это жизнь и свобода моего сына. Если Компания не прекратит своих действий в отношении него, я передам материалы по Сцилле нашим общим друзьям в Гонконге. Я обещаю тебе, Джонни, что сделаю это…  
\- Линкольн Барроуз – убийца. Это факт. И не имеет никакого отношения к Сцилле.  
\- Ваше дело против Линкольна шито белыми нитками. Отзови своих псов, Джонни, и моего сына оправдают. А я передам тебе все, что тебе от меня нужно. Встретимся через два дня в порту, у восьмого пирса. Тот район не входит в зону действия спутника. Видишь, я это тоже знаю.  
\- Мы встретимся, Альдо, если ты так настаиваешь. Мы давно должны были это сделать…  
\- До встречи, Джонни. Не подведи меня. Ты ведь знаешь, на что я способен…  
Телефон щелкнул, связь прервалась.  
\- Уверен, что мадам Рейнольдс позвонит вам через несколько минут. – Сказал Альдо Келлерману. – Предлагаю подождать. А пока можно выпить кофе.  
\- Не откажусь. – Произнес Келлерман. – Таня знает, как я пью. – Он снова улыбнулся одними губами.

Келлерман едва лишь успел отхлебнуть кофе, как ему помешал телефонный звонок. Выложив сотовый на стол, он включил громкую связь. Услуга за услугу.  
\- Для тебя задание, Пол! – Произнес женский голос в трубке вместо приветствия. – Через два дня. В полдень. В порту. Восьмой причал. Цель – немолодой мужчина. Будет один. Скорее всего, вооружен. – Пауза. – И еще, Пол, нужно вывести Терренса за границу.  
\- Планы изменились? – Голос Келлермана звучал абсолютно спокойно и обыденно.  
\- Компания дала распоряжения не предпринимать более никаких действий по отношению к Барроузу. Учитывая нынешнее положение дел, уже не остается сомнений в том, что он выйдет. Ты не справился, Пол. - В ее голосе явно слышались нотки раздражения. - Девчонка не забрала свои показания, и она до сих пор жива. Адвокат потребовал замены судьи Грувера…  
\- Барроуз в нескольких шагах от смертного приговора. И его решили отпустить? А Терренс бежит за границу? Все лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь! Что происходит, Кэролайн?  
\- Компания получила то, что хотела…  
\- - Кэролайн, я не могу полноценно работать, если не владею ситуацией полностью.  
\- Я должна была спасти Терренса. А Компании нужен был бывший сотрудник, предавший их. Мы решили подставить его сына. Линкольна Барроуза. Использовать его, как наживку. Барроуз–старший обнаружил себя. И из Компании поступил приказ не тратить более ресурсы на Барроуза–младшего.  
\- Почему вы не раньше не рассказали про Барроузов, Кэролайн?  
\- Не смей предъявлять мне претензий, охранник! – Выкрикнула Рейнольдс.  
\- Знай я раньше, я бы всю операцию спланировал по-другому. – Спокойно ответил Келлерман.  
\- Пол, твоя цель в порту – Альдо Барроуз. – Теперь и ее голос звучал спокойнее. - Он профессионал и может быть очень опасен. Не подведи меня, Пол. Мы в одной лодке, и ставки высоки. Пути назад не будет. – Этот приказ был больше просьбой, ибо от его выполнения зависела дальнейшая карьера Рейнольдс, и судьба ее брата. Но она не скрывала высокомерия, озвучивая его.  
\- Я никогда не подводил вас, Кэролайн…  
\- И еще, Пол… Мне интересен губернатор Танкреди. После того, как закончишь с Барроузом, поработай аккуратно с его дочкой. Она лечится от наркомании. Папку получишь у Саманты.


	7. Дорога домой

\- Линк, милый, привет! – Сказала я, когда он сел на стул за стеклом, и взял телефонную трубку.  
Еще несколько минут назад Линк оглядывал зал свиданий затравленным взглядом. А сейчас его взгляд потеплел.  
\- Привет, детка! Я так рад тебя видеть! – Линк коснулся пальцем стекла напротив моего лица. Я поймала отражение его пальцев своими. Так мы здоровались каждую нашу встречу в тюрьме. - Ты с Майклом? Он тебя привез?  
\- Нет, Линк. Я не с Майклом. Я…  
\- Ты что, маленькая? Одна? Скоро стемнеет! Будешь одна по темноте домой добираться?! Это же Чикаго, детка… - Линк нахмурил брови, обозначив морщины на лбу.  
Я не знала, приходилось ли Линку о ком-то заботиться в жизни. Но выражал он заботу очень по-своему. Этим он меня и ошарашил, и умилил.  
\- Я не одна! Я с твоим отцом! – Выпалила я.  
\- С кем? – В свою очередь я ошарашила Линка.  
\- Приехал твой отец. Хочет с тобой поговорить. - После встречи с Келлерманом Альдо сам предложил съездить к Линкольну, чем немало меня удивил. Но я была рада тому, что встреча отца с сыном все же состоится.  
\- Как ты его нашла?  
\- Он сам меня нашел, когда узнал, что ты в тюрьме.  
Линкольн молчал, и продолжал хмуриться.  
\- Линк, милый, поговори с ним. Хотя бы потому, что он очень помогает, чтобы тебя быстрее выпустили.  
Я приготовилась уговаривать Линка долго. Но он, тяжело вздохнув, согласился.  
Я передала Альдо телефонную трубку.  
Линкольн поднял брови, и растерянно смотрел на сидящего по ту сторону стекла мужчину.  
\- Привет, сын! – Проговорил Альдо в трубку. – Узнаешь меня?  
Линк внимательно рассматривал Альдо, напряженно вглядываясь в черты его лица.  
Я не могла слышать, что он говорил.  
\- А ты изменился, сын. Я бы не узнал тебя, если б действительно не видел все эти годы.  
Услышав, как Альдо говорит это, я подумала, что он вполне мог следить за сыном, не давая тому себя заметить.  
Через несколько секунд Альдо подтвердил мою догадку:  
\- Я не мог не присматривать за тобой, сын. Иногда мне даже приходилось немного вмешиваться. Ты ведь знаешь, что после повторных арестов обычно получают более серьезные тюремные сроки, чем получал ты.  
Линкольн выкрикнул что-то в трубку. И видела, как в нем закипает злость, накопившаяся за годы сиротского одиночества. Отец исчез из жизни Линка на почти двадцать долгих лет. И эта боль от того, что его оставил, бросил близкий человек, давала о себе знать. Я жалела о том, что мы не можем поговорить без этого проклятого стекла и телефона.  
\- Я приехал, сын, потому что ты здесь из-за меня сын. – Ответил Альдо Линку. – Я работал на людей, подставивших тебя. Им нужен не ты, а я. Потому что теперь я работаю против них.  
Линк перебил отца вопросом.  
\- Ты помнишь это? – Альдо покачал головой. – Или тебе говорили, что я алкоголик?  
Линк больше не кричал. Он тихо задавал отцу давно мучившие его вопросы, глядя не на отца, а куда-то в сторону. Я видела, как он сжимает в кулак свободную руку, и разжимает.  
\- Я жалел об этом каждый день. Но у меня не было выбора, Линкольн. – Альдо снял бейсболку, и провел рукой по седым волосам. – Мне было необходимо оставить все, что было мне дорого. Эти люди пошли бы на все. Даже использовали бы против меня моих близких.  
Альдо похлопал бейсболкой по колену.  
\- Стедмен был связан с ними. И я устроил утечку информации по «Экофилд». У них было много способов избежать скандала. Но они выбрали смерть Стедмена. И подставили тебя, для того, чтобы выманить меня.  
Альдо надел бейсболку.  
\- И я не усидел на месте. Выдал себя. Ты выйдешь. Теперь это касается лишь меня и их.  
Альдо помолчал несколько секунд. Линк снова смотрел в глаза отцу, но тоже молчал.  
\- Линкольн, через несколько дней ты услышишь кое-что в новостях. Не верь. Мне нужно исчезнуть, сын. Я не обещаю, что свяжусь с тобой. Вероятно, мне вообще не следует этого делать.  
Линк провел ладонью по бритой голове, и произнес несколько слов.  
\- Я не хотел встречаться с Майклом. – Сказал Альдо. - Возможно, я только увижу его перед отъездом. И ты, Линк, не говори ему о нашем разговоре. Так будет лучше. Тебе я рассказал, потому что ты и так уже замешан, и имеешь право знать, за что пострадал.  
Линк только кивнул в ответ, угрюмо глядя на отца.  
\- Линк, я осознаю, что не был хорошим отцом. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы можно было все исправить. Прости меня, сын. – Альдо взялся за козырек кепки. Хотел было ее снять, но передумал. - И еще, не повторяй моих ошибок, Линк. Попытайся подружиться со своим сыном. Я видел его. Он хороший парень. Он поймет тебя и пустит к себе, если ты наладишь связь с ним сейчас.  
Оказывается, Альдо наблюдал и за внуком. Наверняка, именно это и спросил его Линк.  
\- У меня не было возможности с вами общаться. Я думал, что так защищаю вас. Но не мог удержаться, и не наблюдать за тем как вы живете. Ты, Майкл, Эл Джей. Я постоянно наблюдал за вашей жизнью издалека. Мне жаль, что я не мог большего.  
Линк моргнул несколько раз. Его глаза блестели. Я видела слезы.  
\- Береги себя, сын! Мне теперь на расстоянии будет труднее это делать. И женщину свою береги. Она лучшее, что случилось в твоей жизни.  
Меня смутили слова Альдо. Я опустила взгляд. А Линк улыбнулся первый раз за сегодняшнее свидание.  
Альдо встал со стула и дал мне трубку:  
\- Мне многое нужно успеть. Ты сможешь сама добраться до города?  
Я кивнула.  
\- Присмотри за моим сыном, Таня!

Звонок адвоката Вульфмана застал меня в автобусе по дороге домой. Он сообщил, что дело Барроуза передали по его ходатайству судье Уоррену. И тот, ознакомившись с представленными материалами, принял решение снять с Линкольна обвинение в убийстве в связи с недостаточностью улик. Линка освободят из-под стражи завтра.

\- Что это? Спросил Майкл, указывая на большой пакет, который я поставила себе на колени, сев к нему в машину.  
\- Это футер и шарф для Линка. – Я переложила пакет на пол, и устроила его под ногами.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что значит «Зачем»? На улице жуткий холод, а Линк в одной майке под курткой!  
Майкл ничего не ответил. Ему наверняка не было холодно в его кашемировом пальто. Правду говорят: сытый голодному не товарищ.  
\- Я купил кофе. – Майкл кивнул на бумажные стаканчики в подставке. – Угощайся! Надеюсь, ты любишь без кофеина.  
Кофе без кофеина я не любила, но вежливо поблагодарив, взяла стакан. Вспомнился анекдот про резиновую женщину.  
Оставив машину на стоянке, мы подошли к закрытым воротам тюрьмы за несколько минут до одиннадцати. Снова пошел снег.  
Мы ждали Линкольна на продуваемой ветром площади. Я поминутно смотрела на часы, мучаясь страхом, что его сегодня не выпустят.  
Прошло минут двадцать, показавшихся мне бесконечными часами. Наконец тяжелая металлическая створка тюремных ворот отъехала в сторону. За воротами я увидела Линкольна в сопровождении охранника. Казалось, он ссутулился под бременем последних тяжелых дней.  
Дождавшись пока ворота откроются полностью, охранник кивнул Линку. И сделав несколько шагов, он оказался на свободе.  
Увидев, как Линкольн выходит из тюремных ворот, я бросилась к нему навстречу через площадь. Поскользнувшись на мокром от снега асфальте, я едва не упала, теряя равновесие. Вовремя подбежавший Линк успел подхватить меня, заключая в объятья.  
\- Детка…  
Обнимая меня своими сильными руками, Линк оторвал меня от земли.  
\- Детка моя! Как же хорошо на воле!  
Линк пританцовывал на месте, и крутил меня в воздухе. Запрокинув голову, смотрел в затянутое зимними тучами небо, и глубоко вдыхал морозный воздух. Снежинки падали на его лицо, и он то и дело проводил языком по губам, слизывая их.  
Зарывшись лицом в воротник его куртки, я горячо дышала Линку в шею. Ощущала его терпковатый запах, смешанный с запахом кожаной куртки. Терлась носом о небритый подбородок.  
К нам подошел Майкл.  
\- Привет, брат!  
Линкольн поставил меня на землю. Братья обнялись. Похлопывали друг друга по плечу. Повторяли, что рады встрече.  
А я была рада, что из их отношений ушло напряжение, и что все пошло на лад.  
Но моя радость была преждевременной.  
\- Вероника велела передавать тебе привет!  
\- Ты с ней виделся? Как она? – Линк потер бритую голову. Улыбался брату, и старался не смотреть на меня.  
\- Линк, я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Я хочу быть честным с тобой. Мы с Вероникой теперь вместе.  
Линк изменился в лице. Он выглядел так, будто его со всей силы ударили под дых. Удивленно смотрел на Майкла, и растерянно моргал.  
\- Давно? - Спросил он охрипшим голосом.  
\- В ту ночь, когда ты звонил, Вероника была у меня. Поэтому я не ответил. Прости.  
Линк молчал, нахмурившись. Странное дело, но обида за него настолько заполнила мое сердце, что места для ревности не осталось.  
\- Поехали! – Проговорил Майкл. – У меня в два часа совещание. А я еще хочу успеть на ланч.   
Он ушел вперед, к машине.  
\- Хочешь, поедем на автобусе? – Спросила я Линка.  
\- Холодно. – Линк сгреб меня в охапку, притянул к себе. – Замерзнешь. – Линк был готов ехать в машине с братом, который только что глубоко его обидел, только бы я не замерзла в дороге.  
Пока мы шли к стоянке, Линк закурил.  
\- Пожалуйста, не садись в машину с сигаретой! – Сказал Майкл, когда мы подошли.  
Линк бросил окурок на асфальт.  
Я уже слышала голос Майкла, произносящий: «Зачем ты мусоришь?» Но он промолчал.  
Мы с Линком сели вместе на заднее сидение.  
\- Майкл, передай мне, пожалуйста, пакет. – Попросила я.  
Я достала из пакета приготовленные вещи.  
\- Линк, снимай куртку! Наденешь под нее футер.  
\- Да ну, зачем? В машине тепло. И скоро будем дома.  
\- Куда вас вести? – Спросил Майкл.  
\- Ко мне. – Ответила я.  
Линк кивнул, соглашаясь. Майкл вывел машину со стоянки.  
\- Не хочешь футер, тогда хотя бы шарф.  
Я намотала толстый шерстяной шарф на сильную шею Линка. Укутала его, спрятала концы шарфа под куртку.  
\- Так ведь лучше?  
Линк кивнул, и едва заметно улыбнулся. Майкл наблюдал за нами в зеркало заднего вида, но не говорил ничего.  
Дорога от тюрьмы до города оказалась долгой. Майкл ехал медленно, боясь прибавить скорость на мокрой от снега дороге. Я уютно устроилась под мышкой у Линка. Мы ехали молча.  
Линк смотрел в окно на дорогу, и ничего не говорил. Я гадала, был ли он расстроен из-за Вероники? Или сомневался, рассказать ли брату о вчерашнем визите отца в тюрьму. Мне не хотелось мучить его разговорами.  
Мы уже въехали в наш район, когда Линкольн все-таки решился.  
\- Майкл? – Линк поддался вперед. - Я вчера видел отца.  
\- Где? – Майкл не обернулся. Продолжал смотреть на дорогу.  
\- В тюрьме.  
\- Что натворил этот старый пьянчуга?  
Линк замолчал, на несколько секунд растерявшись.  
Мне была неприятна реакция Майкла. Возможно, предвидя ее, Альдо не хотел, чтобы Линк рассказывал об их встрече брату.  
\- Нет, брат! Отец не сидит в тюрьме! – Линк старался оправдать Альдо в глазах Майкла. - Он приходил навестить меня.  
\- Как он узнал? – Спросил Майкл. Вспоминая вчерашнюю встречу Линка с отцом, я удивлялась его холодному спокойному тону.  
Мы уже подъехали к моему дому.  
– Линк, прости! Мы поговорим об отце в другой раз. Мне нужно возвращаться в офис. У меня очень важное совещание.  
\- Может, увидимся в уик-энд. – Линк открыл дверцу машины.  
\- Конечно. – Майкл тоже вышел. Они с Линком снова обнялись.  
\- Пока, брат! Береги себя!  
\- Счастливо! – Майкл протянул мне руку. – Пока, Таня!  
Обойдя машину, Майкл помахал нам, садясь за руль.  
\- Созвонимся в выходные! – Мне почему-то показалось, что Майкл не позвонит. Но я не стала произносить этого вслух.


	8. Tombe La Neige

_Снег кружится,  
Летает, летает,  
И, поземкою клубя,  
Заметает зима, заметает  
Все, что было до тебя._

\- Давненько я тут не был! – Линк стоял на пороге моей квартиры, снимая с шеи шарф. – Тепленько! – Я, уходя, специально включила отопление на полную мощность, чтобы мы с Линком вернулись в теплый дом.  
\- Голодный? – Я взяла шарф из рук Линка. Коснулась пальцами его шершавой ладони.  
\- Очень! – Линк нахмурил брови. – Чизбургер хочу!  
\- Милый, чизбургера у меня нет. – Я растерянно пожала плечами. – Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь пообедать? – Мне показалось, что Линк поежился от одного упоминания о том, чтобы снова выйти на морозную улицу. – А хочешь, я позвоню Дирку? Попрошу, чтобы кто-нибудь привез?  
\- Не нужно, детка! – Линк отрицательно покачал головой. – Не суетись. Я поем, что есть. Кстати, а что есть?  
\- Все что есть, можно есть. Есть борщ…  
\- О! Это я знаю! Это такой суп! Я когда-то ел в польском ресторане.  
\- У меня вкуснее!  
\- Сейчас узнаем! – Линк подмигнул мне.  
Ты шутишь, Линк? И дразнишься? Я рассмеялась.  
\- Еще есть картофельники. И котлеты. Я могу тебе положить котлету в булку с сыром. Будет чизбургер! – Я улыбнулась собственной идее.  
\- Можно попробовать! – Линк кивнул. – Никогда не ел домашний чизбургер!  
\- Я сейчас быстренько на стол соберу! – Я сняла сапоги, и обула свои тапки-зайчики.  
\- Мне бы искупаться… - Линк потер голову.  
\- Конечно, милый! Пойдем! - Бросив куртку на диван, Линк пошел за мной в ванную. - Ты можешь сделать себе ванну, если хочешь. В шкафчике есть пенка. В общем, хозяйничай! Будь, как дома.  
Взяв из шкафа в спальне чистые полотенца для Линка, и кое-какие вещи переодеться, я вернулась в ванную. Предварительно не постучавшись, я открыла дверь, и вошла. Линк стоял босиком на кафельном полу. Он успел снять майку, обнажив широкую гладкую грудь. Я, не стесняясь, разглядывала тело Линка. Любовалась рельефом мышц его торса. Его сильными руками. Обратила внимание на веснушки на его мускулистых плечах, покрытых чернилами наколок.  
Линк принялся было расстегивать замок брюк. Но замялся. Его пальцы замерли на поясе без движения. Линк смотрел на меня, подняв брови, и от этого выглядел удивленным.  
Я положила полотенца и вещи на корзину для белья. Медленно подняла руки вверх, стягивая свитер через голову. Оставшись в одном лифчике, я сделала шаг к Линку. Обхватила его руками за торс, прижавшись к нему грудью и голым животом.  
\- Маленькая, что ты делаешь? – Прохрипел Линк. – Я же только с тюръмы. Грязный… Вонючий…  
Я смотрела в глаза Линку снизу вверх, не отрываясь, и видела, как его зрачки расширяются, заполняя зеленую радужку.  
Линк взял мое лицо в свои большие ладони. Поцеловал. Его обветренные губы могут быть такими нежными. А от его щетины немного покалывало лицо.  
Линк гладил меня по плечам, по спине. Его цепкие пальцы теребили замок лифчика. Не справившись с ним, он просто стянул бретельки с плеч.  
Я просунула руку за пояс джинс Линка. Кончики пальцев коснулись волос на его лобке.  
Линк поймал мои руки своими большими ладонями.  
\- Детка, давай я все-таки выкупаюсь! – Его голос дрожал от возбуждения. - Я ж только с тюръмы…

Стоя на коленях у бортика ванны, я строила башенку из мыльной пены на лысой голове Линка. Он сидел в ванне, нежился в горячей воде, прикрыв глаза.  
Моя сброшенная одежда валялась у корзины с грязным бельем.  
Я сделала из пены рожки, превратив башенку в шлем викинга. Не удержавшись, хихикнула.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? – Линк провел рукой ото лба к затылку, разрушая шлем. Тряхнул головой, и пенная башенка разлетелась в разные стороны. Хлопья пены полетели мне в лицо, запутались в моих коротко стриженых волосах.  
\- Линк, прекрати! – Я легонько толкнула его в плечо. – Вставай! Будем мыться!  
Линк нахмурил брови, но послушно встал во весь рост в ванне. Опершись на его руку, я тоже поднялась.  
Выдавив на губку гель из тюбика, я принялась намыливать тело Линка, блестящее от воды. Его мускулистые плечи, покрытые узорами татуировок. Широкую гладкую грудь почти без волос. Запах геля для душа смешался с запахом табака, въевшегося в кожу Линка, и со сладковато-горьким запахом его пота. Я провела губкой по кубикам мышц живота Линка. Почувствовала, как он напряг их.  
Линк большой и крупный, но у него удивительно маленький пупок. Я легонько подула в него. Пощекотала губкой.  
\- Ммг… - Линк поскреб живот ладонью. – Давай я сам. – Он принялся хватать меня за руки, пытаясь отобрать губку.  
\- Милый, не капризничай! – Я взяла его за запястье, отводя руку в сторону.  
Линк недовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе не нравится? – Я снова смотрела на Линка снизу вверх, немного прищурившись.  
Линк насупился:  
\- Нравится…- Линк облизал губы кончиком языка. - И не думал, что может быть так приятно купаться…  
\- Давай ножку! – Сказала я.  
\- А? – Линк тяжело выдохнул.  
\- Я говорю, давай ножку! Будем мыть.  
Линк поставил огромную ступню на край ванны. Я снова опустилась на колени на коврик. Принялась намыливать ступню Линка губкой. Он поджал пальцы:  
\- Щекотно!  
Я рассмеялась в ответ.  
\- Давай другую!  
Опустив намыленную ногу в ванну, Линк поставил другую на бортик. Пока я терла ее мыльной губкой, он принялся перебирать пальцами мои волосы, мокрые от брызг воды.  
Я провела губкой вверх от ступни по икре к колену. Дальше губка пошла выше, к паху, теребя мокрые волоски, прилипшие к коже. Пальцы Линка сжали мое плечо.  
Я выпрямилась. Посмотрела на его блестевшее в облаке пара крепкое мускулистое тело. От пара и возбуждения моя кожа покрылась испариной. Я бросила губку в ванну. Мои скользкие от пены ладони проникли Линку между ног. Я гладила внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, ласкала яички. Линк сдавленно стонал. Он мгновенно возбудился, отзываясь на мое прикосновение. Его член напрягся, налился силой. Стал каменным в моих ладонях.  
Внизу живота тянуло и ныло от желания. Между ног уже собиралась вязкая влага.  
Я чувствовала, как шершавые ладони Линка скользят по моей влажной от испарины коже.  
\- Давай смоем мыло. – Я потянулась рукой к крану, чтобы открыть воду.  
Обняв меня за талию, Линк проговорил хриплым шепотом:  
\- Иди-ка сюда, детка!  
И подхватив меня рукой под коленками, он одним движением оторвал меня от пола, перенес через бортик, и поставил в ванну.  
Теряя равновесие от неожиданности, и боясь поскользнуться на скользком дне ванны, я вцепилась пальцами в плечи Линка, царапая его ножу ноготками. Линк крепко обнял меня, прижав к себе своими сильными руками. Его жаркий рот нашел мои губы. Я запрокинула голову, наслаждаясь нашим терпким поцелуем.  
Горячие струи душа обжигали кожу, приятно расслабляя. Линк провел рукой по моим волосам, убирая мокрую челку со лба. Кончиками пальцев я стряхивала капельки с его лица.  
Обнимая меня одной рукой за талию, Линк свободной рукой сгреб мою грудь. Сжимал своей огромной ладонью. Крутил между пальцами мгновенно ставший твердым сосок.  
Прижавшись бедром к паху Линка, я чувствовала, какой он напряженный и упругий.  
От горячего пара и жарких поцелуев под струями душа перехватило дыхание, не хватало воздуха. Но мы продолжали жадно целоваться, желая насытиться нашей страстью, и все сильнее распаляясь.  
Я провела рукой по гладкой груди Линка. Чувствовала, как отдается в ладони бешеный ритм его сердцебиения. Смахивая капельки воды и остатки мыльной пены, я спускалась вниз, к паху. Коснулась кончиками пальцев его члена. Прошлась от основания до головки. Член Линка был таким восхитительно большим, твердым, и горячим. Я нежно гладила его ладонью, легонько сжимала. Линк стонал в ответ, и сильнее мял мою грудь. Его мозолистые пальцы впивались в податливую упругую мякоть.  
Возбужденное прерывистое дыхание Линка обжигало мою шею.  
Линк снова целовал меня в губы, проникая языком в мой горячий рот. Я поймала его язык припухшими губами, и влажно посасывала.  
Я провела языком по небритой скуле Линка. Поцеловала в шею под подбородком. Желая добраться губами до его члена, я стала медленно опускаться на корточки. Хотела поцеловать его, почувствовать его на вкус, поласкать его ртом. Линк поймал меня под локти, не дав присесть.  
\- Куда это ты, детка? – Прорычал он. - Я сейчас с ума сойду!  
Линк прислонил меня спиной в кафелю ванной, теплому от горячих струй душа. Навалился сверху своим массивным телом. Шершавая ладонь Линка пошла вниз от груди по животу. Он погладил мой бритый лобок. Я истекала желанием.  
Скользнув по бедру, Линк опустил руки на мои ягодицы. Сильные пальцы стиснули их. Обняв Линка покрепче за плечи, я обхватила ногами его торс, позволяя ему скользко войти в меня. Я судорожно вдохнула влажный пар, почувствовав, как мою малышку пронзил с неистовой силой крепкий член Линка.  
Прижав меня спиной к стене, Линк яростными движениями всаживал в меня свой член, стремясь ворваться как можно глубже.  
Он разламывал меня надвое, рвал на части, дробил на мелкие осколки.  
Наше тяжелое дыхание и прерывистые стоны отдавались эхом друг друга.  
Чувствуя первые волны сладкой истомы, я впилась горячим ртом в плечо Линка, кусая зубами кожу. В ответ Линк глухо заревел. Еще несколько сильных толчков, и его мощный всплеск ворвался, обжигая мою малышку. А она сокращалась в конвульсиях, принимая весь без остатка перламутровый сок Линка, разливающийся наслаждением.

\- Спасибо, Дерек! Завтра увидимся! Бывай! – Линк положил мобильник на кухонною стойку. Затянулся сигаретой, и выпустил облачко дыма. – Что помочь, детка?  
Я помешивала закипающий в кастрюльке борщ. В духовке грелись котлеты и картофельники.  
\- Ничего не надо, милый. Сейчас все будет готово.  
Линк подошел сзади и обхватил меня за талию.  
\- Надо чем-то руки занять. – Прошептал он мне в ухо. Ноздри щипал сигаретный дым.  
\- Если надо занять руки, тогда нарежь овощи на салат. - Я рассмеялась.  
Потушив сигарету в пепельнице, которую я приобрела вчера специально для него, Линк достал из кухонного ящика самый большой нож, и принялся за салат. Я с удовольствием наблюдала, как он нарезает овощи, моим ножом, на моей кухне. И представила себе, что мы будем каждый день готовить завтраки, обеды и ужины вместе… Мне нравилось жить одной, но сейчас я по-настоящему захотела, чтобы Линк жил со мной тут.  
Разлив горячий борщ по тарелкам, я достала из холодильника настоящее сало, купленное в украинском магазине. Там же я купила и бутылку перцовой водки.  
\- Будешь? – Я показала бутылку Линку.  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- У нас праздник.  
\- Не буду, детка! Спасибо. Я мало не умею, а много не хочу. Поеду завтра в порт. Друг сказал, что в доках ищут рабочих. Надо же с работой что-то решать.  
\- Здорово! Я люблю порт. Буду приезжать к тебе на работу. – Я убрала бутылку в холодильник. – Оставим до выходных.  
Линк поедал мой борщ молча, сосредоточившись. Только прихлебывал, и причмокивал от удовольствия. Откусывал большие куски черного хлеба с натертой чесноком хрустящей корочкой. Большие куски сала. Как и обещала, я сделала Линку импровизированный чизбургер из котлеты и булки с сыром, натолкав в него еще и овощей. Линк умял чизбургер в несколько укусов. А потом добавил еще две котлеты и картофельник.  
Насытившись борщом, я просто сидела за столом рядом с Линком, наблюдая, как он аппетитно ест, уплетая за обе щеки. Что бы там не говорила Комиссия по правам заключенных о питании в местах лишения свободы, а из тюрьмы возвращаются голодными. Линк продолжать наворачивать. Он был неистов в своих инстинктах, будь то секс или еда. Немного дикий и варварский, но очень естественный. И абсолютно родной.

Оседлав ноги Линка, я полулежала на нем, прижавшись грудью к его тазу. Положила голову на его живот. Зажала его член в ложбинке меж своих грудей. Мои губы все еще хранили горьковатый привкус его перламутрового сока.  
За окном разгулялся зимний ветер. Он выл и стонал. А оконное стекло дребезжало, подпевая ему.  
Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящего Линка, я встала. Подобрала со стула плед. Завернулась в него. Подошла к окну. Выглянула, отодвинув занавеску.  
За окном под песню ветра плясали тысячи снежинок. Я ожидала увидеть заваленную снегом улицу. Но снежинки таяли, едва коснувшись земли. А ветер продлевал им жизнь, заставляя кружиться в воздухе, и не давая сразу умереть на мокром асфальте.  
Шлепая по полу босыми ногами, подошел Линк. Обхватил меня сзади своими сильными руками.  
\- Я проснулся – тебя нет.… Думал, ты ушла! – Его гортанный голос звучал чуть растерянно.  
Я повернулась к Линку. Обняла его за шею, встав на цыпочки. Плед соскользнул с моих плеч, и мягко упал на пол.  
\- Я от тебя никуда не уйду. – Прошептала я, едва касаясь губами уха Линка. – Мой Линк – никому не отдам!  
Линк взял мои ягодицы своими огромными ладонями. Приподнял, оторвав от пола. Я обхватила Линка ногами за торс.  
Неся меня на руках, Линк сделал несколько шагов к кровати. Опустил меня на смятую постель. Навалился сверху. Зарылся лицом в ложбинку меж моих грудей. Я гладила Линка по бритому затылку, обнимала могучую шею. Его горячее дыхание щекотало кожу. Он засыпал, убаюканный биением моего сердца. В этот момент не было никого на свете мне дороже. Мне было тепло и уютно под расслабленной тяжестью могучего тела Линка. Меня уже обволакивала спокойная дрема.  
Хлопнувшая у соседей дверь заставила меня вздрогнуть, выдергивая из мягких объятий сна.  
«Полиция!» - Я открыла глаза. Ничего. Тихо. Только ветер не унимался за окном. Уличные фонари играли бликами на потолке комнаты.  
Я глубоко вздохнула, и закрыла глаза. Но страх продолжал ощутимо царапать сердце. Так бывало в детстве, когда представишь себе нечто пугающее, и уже не можешь заснуть. И я думала, что могла бы спать сегодня одна, а Линк мог бы спать на тюремных нарах. С него могли не снять обвинение в убийстве.  
\- Линк?  
\- Мг? – Линк потерся небритой щекой о мою грудь.  
\- Линк, если ты когда-нибудь решишь кого-то убить, скажи мне… И пойду с тобой закапывать труп… - Только произнеся эту фразу до конца, я услышала, что говорю по-русски.  
\- Мг? – Линк приоткрыл сонные веки. Сладко причмокнул губами. – Я тоже тебя люблю, детка.


End file.
